Fils d'Aizen
by neko-chan200
Summary: Ichigo embêtait par son Hollow qui vient de plus en plus souvent. Aizen qui prépare son plan d'attaque.Une intuition qu'on l'espion. Le passé d'un Hollow révélateur.
1. prologue

_Chapitre 1: Après l'enlèvement d'Orihime _

Ichigo était furieux envers la Soul Society qui disait qu'Orihime était une traîtresse et qu'ils ne devaient pas aller la sauver des griffes d'Aizen. De plus, son Hollow faisait de sienne. Et il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué à cause de celui ci. Et à chaque fois qu'il s'endormait c'été pour faire des rêves enfin plutôt des cauchemars. Il rentrait chez lui tranquillement et comme à son habitude son père lui donna un coup de pied qu'il évita et le lui renvoya.

-Je monte me coucher. A demain.

-Mais Ichi-nii, tu ne mange pas?

-Pas faim! Et il monta dans sa chambre.

-C'est à faute papa.

-Hein! Mais qu'est que j'ai fait?

-Tu l'as énervé.

-(Sur le poster) T'as vu ma chéri comment mes filles me parlent.

-Ta gueule le paternelle, dit Karin en lui foutant un coup de pied qui le rend KO.

Il met son sac sur sa chaise et s'effondre sur son lit. Il pensait aux paroles du vieux schnock. Quand une voix l'interpella !

**-Alors mon Roi on déprime, car cette fille n'est plus là ou parce que tu ne peux pas aller sauver. Hahaha (rire sadique).**

-Ta gueule et dégage.

**-As-tu oublié que je ne peux pas car je suis une partie de ton âme. A plus partenaire.**

Son double maléfique partit. Il voulut se reposer quand une vague de reatsu puissant arriva. Il sortit son badge et alla voir à qui il appartenait. Il arriva et vit:

-Grimmjow sa fait un baille.

-Ouais, Shinigami ! dit-il en attaquant.

Ils combattirent jusqu'à que Ulquiorra vint aider Grimmjow et ils repartirent grâce à la Negacion.

-Reviens ici connard.

-Tsh, on se reverra Shinigamis.

Les amis d'Ichigo arrivaient:

-Hé ! Ichigo qu'est qui s'est passé ? Dit Renji.

-Juste que j'aie combattu Grimmjow et Ulquiorra est intervenu et ils sont partis.

-Et tu n'as pas pu les retenir; exclama Toshiro.

-Il y avait la Negacion.

-Et merde ; jura Renji.

-Bon l'importance c'est que tu sois en vie. Dit Toshiro.

-Bon moi en tout cas je rentre, je suis claqué. Bye à demain.

Et il partit sans attendre la réponse des autres shinigamis. Pendant ce temps, ses amis se posèrent des questions. Et c'est Rukia qui cassa ce silence:

-Vous ne trouvez pas Ichigo un peu bizarre ses temps ci!

-Un peu ! Tu exagère, tu devrais dire beaucoup oui. Ca se voit qu'il cache quelque chose.

-Bon vous deux vous allez le surveiller pendant qu'on va voir Urahara.

-Hai (oui).

Ils allèrent chez Ichigo mais ils le virent dans une ruelle sombre et déserte. Et ils se cachèrent pour écouter ce qu'il disait:

-Ta gueule.

Ils se demandèrent à qui il parlait mais ils entendirent une voix bizarre lui répondre:

**-Oh...arrête mon Roi, tu deviens si faible que tu ne tiens même pas debout. Et si je bouffai ton âme maintenant. Non... sa ne serais pas drôle. HAHAHA (rire sadique).**

-Je ne te laisserais pas faire et tu ne tueras pas mes amis.

**- Tu crois ça ! Je te le redis, tu es faible mon Roi. (Sourie) On se reverra. **

Ils étaient choqués d'entendre cette voix invisible mais en plus elle voulait l'âme d'Ichigo pour les tués ensuite. Ils se relocalisèrent sur d'Ichigo car il sortait de la ruelle pour rentré chez lui. Eux... Ils rentrèrent voir Urahara pour lui poser des questions.


	2. Chapitre 1

Renji et Rukia arrivèrent chez Urahara; ils entrèrent dans le magasin quand ils virent deux autres Capitaines; celui de la 6ème et 13ème divisions. Mais c'est Hitsugaya qui parla:

-Alors qu'est que ca a donné?

-On a vu Ichigo discuter avec quelqu'un mais on ne le voyait pas.

-Comment ça, vous ne le voyez pas ?dit Ukitake étonné.

-On entendant juste la voix. Répondit Rukia.

-Bon, on va demander à ses amis de la surveiller le jour; proposa Capitaine Kuchiki.

-Oui, et nous ; on le surveillera la nuit, car comme vous dite que Kurosaki discutait avec quelqu'un mais que vous ne le voyez pas mais est il maléfique ?

-Je pense car d'après ce qu'on a entendu, il voulait prendre le corps d'Ichigo pour nous tuer. Répondit Renji.

-Donc il faudra être sur nos garde ; dit Ukitake. On ne sait pas ce que ça pourrait faire comme dégâts.

-Demain, vous le surveillez et demandez à ses amis de le surveillaient quand on n'est pas là.

-Hai ! Et ils partirent se coucher; Rukia chez Ichigo et Renji et les autres chez Urahara qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le début de la conversation.

_**Le lendemain:**_

Ichigo partit avec Rukia au lycée. Il se demandait s'il y avait quelque chose car Rukia n'arrêta pas de le regarder comme un bifteck pendant ses cours de la matinée. Quand une voix lui parla:

**-Majesté, sa faisait longtemps!**

-Pas mon goût.

**-Oh pas gentil, mais bon si tu veux savoir pourquoi ta chère princesse te regarde comme ça moi je le sais.**

-Ben, dis le moi!

**-Non pas envie enfin si ça peut nous nuire.**

-Comment ça nous nuire?

**-Ben, tes chères amies Shinigamis t'ont vu la nuit dernière entrain de discuter avec moi.**

-Et tu crois qu'ils ont compris qui tu es?

**-Non mais je pense plutôt qu'ils te surveillent pour voir si tu as comportement étrange ou pas.**

-Super, ils me surveillent.

**-Bon au revoir majesté.**

La cloche sonna la pose sans qu'Ichigo s'aperçoive qu'il avait discutait toute l'heure avec son Hollow. Il allait partir sur le toit pour être tranquille mais manque de chance Rukia et Renji voulait lui parler.

_Reste calme ne t'énerve pas ; respire, respire._

-Ichigo on voudrait te parlé tu peux nous suivre?

-Ouais je vous suis ; j'ai juste l'impression que c'est super important pour me regarder toute l'heure, hein Rukia!

-Bon sa va suit-nous. Dit Rukia en rougissant.

Il les suivit et il se retrouva dans le parc où il y avait tout le monde.

_Merde!_

-Ichigo on voudrait te parlait de quelque chose d'important sur toi.

-Allez-y dites.

-Depuis quelques temps tu es étrange. Alors dit nous ce qui te tracasse à se point là. Et en plus hier on t'a vu et entendu discutait avec quelqu'un mais on ne pouvait pas le voir.

_Et merde t'avait raison Shiro et merde comment m'en sortir._

-Et ne pense même pas t'échapper. Dit Renji en se mettant derrière lui et en posant sa main sur la garde de son zampakuto puisqu'il s'était mis en shinigamis.

-Je vois, donc c'était vrai ce que m'as dit mon double.

-Ton double! Attend tu veux dire lui?

-Oui Rukia... Lui !

-Qui lui ?demanda Ishida.

-Mon hollow.

**-Hé! Oh... Le hollow a un nom et c'est Shirosaki.**

-Ta gueule. Murmure-je.

-Qu'est que t'a dit Kurosaki ? demanda Kuchiki.

-Heu...rien.

-Est ce vraiment vrai Kurosaki ? demanda Hitsugaya.

-Tu as très bien entendu. Bon moi en tout cas j'y vais a++.

-Attend 2 secondes Kurosaki ! (il s'arrêta) Sa veut dire que tu es un Vizard, non ?

-Ouais, et au fait évités de dire au vieux car il me ferait exécuter sur-le-champ. Bon bye, à demain.

Il partit cette fois sans laisser le temps aux autres de parler. Quand il rentra chez lui, c'était le même baratin. (Son père lui sauta et l'évita puis il monta dans sa chambre). Il dormit en faisant un rêve bizarre.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Dans le rêve : Pov Ichigo**

J'avais froid. Je me réveillai sur l'herbe et je vis qu'il faisait nuit. Je me levai et je me retournai car j'avais entendu un bruit. Je reconnus mon double hollow à sa forme de résurrection.

-Mais qu'est que sa voulait dire ? Murmurai-je.

Mais personne ne me répondit. Tout d'un coup je pensais : Mais que je suis con ca doit être ce fichu rêve bon je n'ai cas suivre mon double pour savoir ce que veut dire ce rêve. Je suivis mon double puisqu'il partait vers un droit que je connaissais même très bien. C'était la Soul Society. Il partit vers le Rukongai ; pour voler sûrement des âmes, typique des Hollows. Sauf que là je mettais carrément trompé... Complètement enfaîte... Il partait vers un lac que je ne connaissais pas ; un peu normal puisque je connais que Sereitei et un peu le Rukongai. Il s'assit sur un rocher quand on se retourna car on avait entendu un bruit et on vu...

**Pendant ce temps chez les Shinigamis:**

-Qu'est qu'on fait, maintenant ? Demanda Renji choqué par la nouvelle.

-Il faut en parlait à Urahara, il doit savoir quelque chose puisque c'est lui qui à entrainé Ichigo.

-Oui, t'as raison Kuchiki, Aller on y va.

-Attendez ! Dis Byakuya.

-Qu'est qui y a ? Demanda Hitsugaya.

-Qui surveille Kurosaki ?

-Moi j'y vais ! Dit Rukia. Pour tout vous dire Renji et moi on savait qu'il avait un hollow en lui mais on ne savait pas qu'il était un Vizard.

-Bon ok allez y, Renji va avec Rukia... On ne sait jamais ce qui peu se passer.

-Hai Taicho.

Ils allèrent vers la maison d'Ichigo et restèrent sur le toit pour voir si à un moment il s'enfuyait sans laisser de trace derrière lui.

**Rêve d'Ichigo:**

Je vis Aizen Sosuke devant moi. Et il parla à mon double.

-Ichigo qu'est que tu fais là, ca fait des heures que je te cherche.

-Désolé Papa.

Papa, il a dit ...non...pas...possible...je rêve... Ça doit être un cauchemar... IMPOSSIBLE cris-je même si personne me répondis. Et il reprit.

-J'avais envie de sortir un peu ! Dit-il en reprennent forme humaine.

Et là... Je vis que c'était moi tout cracher. Même la couleur de cheveux que dans mon double normalement est blanche comme la peau

-Bon pas grave mais la prochaine fois laisse moi un papier même ta mère est morte d'inquiétude. Bon on revient à la maison.

-D'ac Pa.

Je les suivis et là je découvris un village cacher derrière la forêt.

_Ce village est loin du Rukongai, je trouve ça bizarre._

Ichigo ! Dit une jeune femme courir vers mon double, et en serrant dans ses bras maternellement.

-Désolé maman de t'avoir inquiétait.

_Elle est si jolie...Jamais...Jamais...je ne pensais qu'il était marié à une femme aussi jolie...jamais. En même temps je me demande pourquoi je rêvé des souvenir de mon hollow maintenant..._

_Petit Silence_

_Pourquoi?..._

Quand tout d'un coup je vit de nombreux Shinigamis arrivaient et qui mettaient le village en feu et qui tués les villageois sans scrupule

-Mais qu'est que...

-Ichigo suit moi vite! Dit sa mère avec son père à côté. Je l'ai les suivit et là je vis une grotte. Ils sont entrés et je vis un cercle désigner parterre au milieu de la grotte.

-Ichigo met-toi au milieu du cercle s'il te plaît ! Demanda son père.

-D'accord.

Et mon double s'avança pour si mettre.

-Emmi vas-y.

_Alors elle s'appelait Emmi, jolie nom._

-D'accord et pardonne-moi Mon chéri.

-Mais maman qu'est que tu...!

Il ne put continuer sa phrase car une lumière sortie du cercle.

-On se reverra plus tard et pardonne-moi quand tu auras retrouvé ta mémoire(en pleurant). On se retrouvera dans ta nouvelle vie mon fils ; dit-elle. Et tout d'un coup elle cria:

**SCELLEMENT !**

Et je perdis conscience car les souvenirs de mon Hollow se terminait là et je pleurais sans savoir pourquoi dans mon sommeil.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Pov Ichigo:**

Je me réveillai en sursaut, trempé de sueur et des larmes coulaient sans savoir pourquoi je n'arrivais pas a les arrêtés. Mon père et mes sœurs arrivèrent dans ma chambre en courant car j'avais crié en me relevant.

-Ichigo sa va ?

-Oui sa va papa.

Tout d'un coup je sentis que le mot "papa" me restait dans la gorge pour je ne sais quel raisons.

-T'en ai sur?

-Oui, oui sa va. J'ai juste fais un cauchemar.

Qui est en plus bizarre et assez triste.

-Bon si tu le dit.

Ils repartirent dans leur chambre. Je regardais l'heure à mon réveil:

-5h30 du matin... Putain si tôt. Bon ce n'est pas grave ; je vais me lever.

C'était quoi ce rêve en plus. Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'ai vu. Je suis... Je suis... Le fils...de..D'Aizen. Si c'est vraiment la vérité sa expliquerai pourquoi il ne m'a pas tué sur la colline du Soukyukuu. Il faut que je lui parle; mais sans me faire remarqué bien sur. Enfin..

-Bon vous allez rester comme ça toute la journée les gars ! Crie-je.

Et là je vis Renji et Rukia rentrés par la fenêtre inquiets à mon sujet.

-Qu'est que vous voulez à par me surveiller.

-C'est juste qu'on voulait voir comment tu allais!

-Je vais bien ; si vous voulez bien sortir pour que je m'habille.

-Hai hai et ne traîne pas trop. dit Rukia en rigolant et en sortant avec Renji sur ses pas.

Et je ronchonnais face à cette réplique. Je partis me douchait et déjeuner. J'arrivais devant le lycée... Dans mes pensés. Et c'est une voix qui me sortit de mes pensés.

-Salut Ichigo.

Je me suis arrêté face à Keigo qui par habitude me saute dessus mais là en plus avec son ton sérieux c'est bizarre... Mais alors vraiment bizarre.

-Salut Keigo. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui...pourquoi cette question ?

-Ben...normal tu me saute dessus.

-Ah, non là je ne le ferais pas (me regard sérieux dans mes yeux) car je pense que tu as quelque chose à dire à moi et aux autres.

_Ils ne vont pas me laisser tranquille ; Merde !_

-Non rien à vous dire. Dis-je agacé.

Et la cloche sonna: Sauver par le Gong. Je rentrai dans la classe sans regarder et saluer les autres.

Je vais parler avec Shiro peut être il pourra lieux m'expliquai.

- Et Shiro t'es là?

**- Oui je suis là Majesté.**

- Je voudrais...

**- Poses la question !**

- Est-ce-que c'est vrai, ce rêve ?

**- Oui malheureusement ce rêve est bien mes souvenirs que j'avais oublié juste qu'à hier soir.**

- Alors je suis vraiment le fils d'Aizen.

**- Oui et la réincarnation du Roi des Hollow.**

- Hein...non tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi!

**- Non, pas de peau mon Roi. Dit-il en riant un peu.**

- Super ; je vais de surprise en surprise, bon tout...

Je ne pu continuer de parler car la prof me tapa avec son cahier sur la tête.

- Aie.

-Kurosaki DEHORS.

Et je me retrouvai dehors à attendre la fin de l'heure enfin à la fin des cours.

**- Bon allais-y continué votre phrase, votre Majesté.**

- Je disais que tout à l'heure j'allais voir Aizen! Sa te va.

**- Oui très bien mais comment on va faire pour échapper à ses collent ?**

- Heu... Très bonne question.

Je sortis avant la sonnerie de fin d'heure. Je courais vers les banlieues.

- Bon ici en sera tranquille ; tu crois qu'il va venir Shiro?

**- On verra, appelle-le déjà.**

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

_**Pendant ce temps en ville:**_

-Putain mais il est où ce Baka.

-Partis Rukia. Depuis un bon moment.

-Je sais Renji mais où a-t-il pu partir?

-Il faudrait mieux demander de l'aide.

-Mais si on en demande, il sera mis comme suspect.

-Je sais mais je pense qu'on n'a pas le choix. A nous deux sa sera trop long pour chercher dans toute la ville.

-Sa va, on va appeler du renfort. Dit-elle en soupira. Que peut faire Ichigo en se moment.

**Pov Ichigo:**

-Papa je suis là, si tu veux me parlais c'est maintenant sinon j'me barre.

-Alors tu as retrouvé la mémoire mon fils.

Je retourne et là je vois mon père à quelque kilomètre de moi. Il se rapproche en un shumpo. Il était à peine 1m de moi.

-Pourquoi m'as tu fais ça ?

-On avait décidé avec ta mère que si quelque chose arrivait au village, il fallait te faire réincarné quitte à attendre 10ans... 100ans...1000 ans j'aurai attendu pour te revoir. dit-il en prenant dans ses bras.

-Et maman ? Dis-je en commencent à pleuré sur son épaule.

-Ils l'ont tué. Dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je pleurai sans m'arrêtai. Toute ma souffrance relâchée d'un coup.

-Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? dit-il sans me relâcher.

-Je ne sais pas ; laisse moi le temps de réfléchir.

-D'accord je te le laisse. Mais trop longtemps.

-Je ne serai pas long, je te le promets. Dis-je en souriant. Je n'avais pas sourie depuis bien longtemps.

Il me serra une dernière fois dans ses bras et partit.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Pov Ichigo:**

Je revenais de mon entretien avec mon père quand Rukia arriva en courant.

**CLAC**

Elle me donna une claque.

- Sa va pas, non. Où étais-tu passé ? T'es sœur sont inquiètes ; et moi aussi. dit-elle en murmurent la fin de la phrase en pensant que je n'arriverai pas à entendre.

Je me relevais.

- J'avais besoin d'être seul. Je n'ai pas le droit !

- Si mais t'aurai pu nous prévenir.

- Arrête un peu. Si tu veux tout savoir c'est à cause de mon cauchemar, voilà. Bon j'peux rentrer manger.

- Okay mais préviens-moi au moins la prochaine fois. dit-elle au bord des larmes.

Je n'aimais pas qu'elle soit comme ça et je la pris dans mes bras.

- D'accord. Arrête de pleurer ; je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

Je me rapprochais de son oreille et je murmurais en rigolant:

- Est-ce qu'une Kuchiki pleure?

- Bien sur que NON ; PAYSAN.

- PAYSAN ? Mais comment tu m'as appelé. Dis-je en pétant un câble.

Je la coursais jusqu'à la maison en rigolant. J'ouvrai la porte et esquivé le coup pied de mon père.

- Ichi-nii, t'était où ? demanda Yuzu en pleurant dans mes bras.

- J'avais besoin d'être seul.

- D'accord, allez viens manger.

- Super j'ai faim.

On mangea dans la bonne humeur. Je montais dans ma chambre avec Rukia sur mes m'allongeais sur mon lit quand je repensai encore à la rencontre de tout à l'heure avec mon pè soupirai:

- Faire un choix ?

- Faire quel choix ? me demanda Rukia curieusement.

_Merde ! J'ai pensé à voix haute._

- Rien rien ; t'en fait pas c'est rien. HAHAHA.

- Bon si tu le dit. dit-elle en rentrant dans mon placard mais en me regardant comme ci elle lisait en moi.

J'ai eu chaud. Bon je crois que j'ai deux choix à faire. Le premier: dire qui je suis mais au risque de me faire tué et le deuxième: partir avec mon père et trahir mes "amis".

**- Je te conseil la deuxième.**

- Je le pense aussi. Bon j'ai choisit.

**- A enfin le retour de mon Roi.**

- Pourquoi tu dis?

**- T'arrêtais pas de déprimé.**

- Je ne déprimais pas.

**- Si je te le dis. Enfin bon comment on va faire, maintenant que ta chère princesse te surveille.**

- Heu oui bonne question... Princesse ! Ce n'est pas ma Princesse. Dis-je rougissant un peu.

**- Mais oui, mais oui, je te rappelle que je suis dans ton âme et que je connais tes sentiments à son égard. Alors ne dit pas le contraire. Hihihi.**

- Bon sa va pas besoin de faire tout un plat. Dis-je en rougissant. Je vais dormir alors évite de me réveillai.

**- Hai hai ! Bonne mon Roi.**

Et je m'endormis dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Pov Rukia:**

Je partis de la chambre d'Ichigo après que celui-ci se soit endormi. J'arrivais chez Urahara et j'entrai.

- Alors Rukia, il était où?

- Si je regarde bien d'où il venait (regarde la carte) ; il vient des banlieues.

- Pourquoi Kurosaki-kun irai-t-il là bas?

- J'en c'est rien Inoue mais le plus bizarre il a dis faire un choix.

- Comment ça faire un choix ?

- Il l'a dis avant que j'aille dans le placard, Uryuu.

- Bon, qu'est qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Yoruichi.

- Je pense qu'il faut le surveillé de très prés, maintenant.

- Oui mais comment Kisuke.

- Vous m'avez dit qu'il était dans ses pensés pendant toute l'heure de cours.

- Oui même on se demandait se qu'il pensait.

- Vous avez cas nous prévenir dés qu'il se fait viré de classe.

- Bonne idée Kisuke ! Comme ça on verra où il va exactement.

- Alors, le plan est fais. C'est d'accord!

- Hai ! dit tout le monde.

Je rentrais dans la chambre d'Ichigo sans faire de bruit. Et je me rendormi dans mon placard.

**Le lendemain matin: **

**Pov Ichigo:**

- GOOOD MOORNIINGG ICHI...

- Je t'ai déjà dit de me laisser en paix le matin. En lui donnant un coup de pied et le foutant dehors.

- Salut Ichigo.

- Salut Rukia.

- Il faudrait se dépêcher sinon on va être en retard.

- Quoi ! Déjà 7h45. Il faut que je me dépêche.

- Je pars devant.

- Oui vas-y, je te rejoindrais après.

Elle part devant. Je soupire.

Je me demande si j'allais au lycée. Mais si j'y allais pas je peux être sur d'être suspecté. Bon j'y vais et je fais comme ci de rien n'était.

**Pov Normal:**

Il courait jusqu'au lycée sans perdre de temps, il arriva juste avant la sonnerie et il s'assit à sa table. La prof rentra dans la classe et commença son cours. Et encore il se fit viré du cours. Rukia envoya un signale à Urahara pour qu'il suive Ichigo.

**Pov Ichigo:**

Je partis du lycée pour aller vers les banlieues et là je vit mon père entrain d'attendre.

- PAPA. Cris-je.

- Ichigo. me dit-il en souriant.

Je lui sautais dans les bras. Ses bras étaient plus accueillent que celui d'Isshin.

- Tu ne devrais pas être en cours, dis-moi ? dit-il curieusement.

- Si mais je me suis viré. Dis-je en rougissant de honte.

- Viré ? (étonné)

- Oui car je ne faisais pas attention au cours.

- Je vois, je vois. Alors ?

- Je viens avec toi, papa.

- Je suis heureux Ichigo. Tu veux partir maintenant ?

- Non, je veux prendre des affaires qui me sont chère.

- D'accord à minuit au parc!

- Je viendrai. Je voulais te dire quelque chose.

- Vas-y dis ; je t'écoute.

- Les shinigamis me surveillent donc si je ne suis pas là bas se soir, sa veut dire qui m'ont eu avant.

- Je viendrai te chercher s'il t'emprisonne là bas.

- Je n'en doute pas. Bon, il faut que j'y aille. A toute à l'heure.

**Pov Urahara:**

On avait suivit Ichigo après le signale de Rukia. On arrivait aux banlieues. Et là je vis Aizen Sosuke. Et j'entendis" **PAPA**". Je regardais Yoruichi pour savoir si j'avais bien entendu mais elle était aussi surprise que moi. On se cacha près du bâtiment où ils étaient. Je pris des notes et marqua "se soir capturé Ichigo". Et on repartit avant Ichigo ou Aizen nous voient.

**Pov Ichigo:**

Je partis heureux après la conversation avec mon père. Je rentra a la maison, je vis mon faux père avec...

- URAHARA. En criant.

- Ah Kurosaki, quel joie de vous revoir.

- Moi pas. Dis-je en ronchonnant. Qu'est que vous voulez ?

- Au moi rien. Je vais vous laissez entre père et fils.

_Père, ce n'est pas mon père mais bon. Respire, respire, reprend ton calme._

Et il partit je me retournai vers ce faux père.

- Qu'est que tu...

**CLAC**

Mon faux père me donna une claque forte pour la première fois.

- Mais sa va pas, non.

- C'est à moi de le dire.

J'étais étonné par son sérieux.

- Comment ça ?

- Kisuke vient de me dire que tu étais en contacte avec Aizen.

_Merde ! J'aurai du être plus discret._

- Et ton silence montre qu'il avait raison.

Il me regarda avec un regard de haine que jamais je n'avais vu.

- Qui avait raison ?

Je me retournais pour voir mes sœurs à l'encadrement de la pièce. J'en-profitais pour monter dans ma chambre et pour faire mes affaires mais quelqu'un m'interpella avant:

- On en rediscutera.

- Je ne pense pas. Le répondis-je froidement.

Et je montais en haut.

- Qu'est qui ce passe à la fin ! Dis Karin et c'est la seule phrase que j'entendis du salon avant d'atteindre ma chambre.

Je rentrais dans ma chambre et pris mon sac de sport pour prendre quelque affaire. Je pris aussi Kon. Je lui mis de l'adhésive sur la bouche pour qu'il évite de parler et je le fous dans mon sac.

- Bon maintenant je suis obligé de sortir par la fenêtre.

Je descendais tranquillement sans me blesser et je partis vers le parc.

Franchement il avait raison. Il avait du voir Urahara ou Yoruichi. Il m'avait dit à l'oreille avant que je pars:

"- 18h30 au parc.

- Hein ?

- Il y a quelqu'un qui nous observé.

- Ah D'accord"

J'arrivais presque au parc quand je sentis un reatsu, qui m'était pas inconnu. Je me retournais.

- Byakuya sort de là, je sais que tu es là.

- Alors Kurosaki on part en balade. Me dit froidement avec son zampakuto hors de son fourreau.

Je me retournais et j'évitai un sort d'emprisonnement. Ouf j'ai eu chaud!

- Mais qu'est que tu fais ?

- C'est plutôt à toi de nous le dire, Ichigo. Dit Rukia en arrivant.

_Merde ! Je suis mal mais vraiment mal là._

Je me retournai vers Rukia pour avoir le zampakuto libéré de Renji sous ma gorge.

- Maintenant tu vas gentiment nous suivre sans broncher, n'est ce pas Ichigo.

_J'étais piégé. Je pouvais plus m'enfuir à présent mais j'entendis une voix qui m'était plus que familière._

- Je ne crois pas.

Tout le monde regarda en haut.

- Grimmjow ! cria Rukia.

Je sentis quelqu'un arrivais sur moi pour m'emprisonner.

- Vous pouvez rêver pour l'avoir.

C'était enfaite un sort d'emprisonnement.

_Merde ! Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant._

Je vis tous le monde attaquaient Grimmjow mais avant que je dise quelque chose, je sentis une aiguille me transperçais la peau et m'endormir.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Pov Ichigo:**

Je me réveillais dans une pièce. Je la regardais et je vu que c'était enfaite une cellule. J'essayai de me lever mais sans succès. J'avais des menottes sur mes poignées.

- Réveillé ? me demanda le garde.

Mais je ne répondis pas et il partit. Je pense qu'il est partit avertir le vieux que j'étais réveillé. Pendant ce temps j'essayais de faire sortir mes menottes avec ma pression spirituelle. Mais impossible trop fatigué avec la drogue qu'ils m'ont mit pour m'endormir. J'entendis quelqu'un ouvrir la porte.

- Alors bien dormit ? me dit Urahara

- Non ! Dis-je froidement ce qui étonna Urahara.

- Tu sais on n'est pas ennemi.

- Maintenant si.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

- Sa ne vous regarde en rien ma raison.

- Vraiment ? me répondit-il aussi froidement et sérieux.

- Oui. Dis-je en regardant ailleurs.

- Bon pas le choix. On va t'emmener dans la salle d'interrogatoire ; moi qui pensai éviter ça.

On me souleva pour m'emmener dans la salle d'interrogatoire comme l'avait dit Urahara. On m'attacha les poignées et les cheville au mur. Je vis arrivé Soi Fon avec un autre gars.

- Alors Kurosaki Ichigo, on donne des donnés à l'ennemi.

- Allez-vous faire foutre.

Je reçu un coup à cette réponse.

Elle me prit mon menton pour que je la regarde dans ses yeux.

- Tu as intérêt à tout me dire sinon...

- Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me torturé.

- Cela se peut mais on peut aussi l'évité; si tu nous dis tout sans utilisé la force.

- Alors là vous pouvez toujours rêver.

- Bien alors on peut commencer l'interrogatoire.

- Même réponse que tout à l'heure: Allez-vous faire foutre.

**Dans la salle de réunion:**

- Maintenant Urahara vous pouvez nous dire ce que Kurosaki Ichigo faisait avec ce traître.

- Ce que je vais vous dire ne va pas vous plaire du tout.

- Dites nous quand même.

- Kurosaki est le... hésita-t-il.

- Le quoi ? demanda Kyouraku.

- Le fils d'Aizen Sosuke Aizen. Soupira-t-il.

**- Heiiiiiiiiin** ! Crièrent tout le monde.

- Impossible ! Dit le Capitaine de la 13ème division.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Demander Hitsugaya.

- J'en c'est strictement rien, c'est ce qu'il a dit envoyant Aizen.

- Et ils ont parlaient de quoi d'autre ?

- Ben... (Réfléchit) Ah oui... Ichigo allait rejoindre son camp.

- On ne peut laissez faire ça. dit Yamamoto.

- Hai !

- En tout cas j'espère qu'avec l'interrogatoire on aura des réponses plus précises.

- Rien ! dit une voix derrière.

- Comment ça rien ? demanda Yamamoto.

- J'ai beau le torturé, impossible de le faire parler. A par qu'il dit «vous aurez des problèmes dans quelques heures ». Voilà ce qu'il répète depuis tout à l'heure.

Tout le monde était choqué parce que venait de dire le capitaine de la 2ème division.

- Vous aurez des problèmes ?

- Il n'a même pas voulu me dire ce que ça voulais dire, Komamura.

**BBBOOOMMM**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Pov Normal:**

Toute le monde entendit le bruit et courra vers le prisonnier. Ils virent trois personne à côté de leur prisonnier et entendit un des trois personnes parlé.

- Sa va Ichi?

- Ouais ca peux aller.

- Grimm, Uru, on y va.

- Hai

Ils allaient partir quand une voix grave les arrêta.

- Je ne crois pas que vous allez aller quelque part.

**Pov Mai:**

- On va où l'on veut.

Le vieux ne parla plus car il était étonné. Oui surement étonné de me voir dans cette situation qui est si amusante en tout à cas pour moi mais pour Ichigo.

- Princesse.

- Oui Grimm ?

- Comment va Kurosaki ?

- Pas bien du tout. Prenez-le. Je dois réglée des affaires avec le vieux. Que j'aurais du faire depuis bien longtemps que j'ai laissé en vrac.

Ils partirent avec mon frère. Tous les capitaines partirent à leur poursuite mais je ne bougeais pas d'un poil après tout ils peuvent se débrouillés sans moi quand même. Je tournai la tête pour être en face du vieux Yama-jii qui était autrefois mon maître d'arme. Ah qu'elle ironie.

- Sa fait bien longtemps Mai.

- Ca tu peux le dire que sa fait longtemps au moins une bonne 100 d'années.

- Tu as bien changé.

- Ouais et toi; pas d'un poil toujours à suivre les lois sans prendre des décisions par soi-même.

- Quel arrogance ! Mais dis-moi ce garçon c'est qui pour toi? Pourquoi l'avoir sauvé ?

- Si tu veux tout savoir ce garçon là est mon petit frère, et pour moi... ma famille c'est important ; ce n'est pas ce que tu m'appris, non !

- Si...mais je ne pensai pas à ce moins que tu aiderais ta famille. Et comment peux-t-il être ton petit frère ? T'es deux plus âgé que lui.

- HAHAHA. Tu me fais rire.

- Qu'est qui y a de si drôle ?

- Le fait que tu ne l'ai pas encore reconnu. Mais bon passons. Crois-tu à la réincarnation ?

- Non, pourquoi cette question ?

- Alors je vois que tu n'as pas fait attention. Ah mais bon je te dis au revoir, on se reverra sur-le-champ de bataille.

Je partis très vite car mes deux compagnons avaient du mal à protéger Ichigo. Mais d'abord je me diriger vers son zampakuto qui se trouver à la 12ème division. Cette division m'a toujours fait peur même au temps où c'était Urahara qui l'a dirigé. Je pris son zampakuto, le mit sur mon dos et sortis le mien. Je me relevais et attaquée quelques Capitaines pour laisser le temps à mes compagnons d'entrés dans la garganta et de partir. Et je leur dit en esquivant les attaques.

- Partez... je vous rejoindrai.

- Mais Princesse...

- Ne discutez c'est un ordre allez.

Je partis devant eu.

- Faites-moi confiance.

Et je fermai le garganta sans qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien.

- Maintenant à nous.

- Que vas-tu faire toute seule ! Dis Zaraki.

- Ne la sous-estimé pas. Elle était autrefois le vice-capitaine de la 1ère division.

- Et exilé pour avoir un Hollow à l'intérieur de son âme. Je connais cette histoire par cœur Kyouraku. Maintenant vous allez payer.

- Non arrête. Dit Jyuushiro.

- Rien à foute de vous excuse.

Je chargeais sur le gros loup et le blessa grièvement.

- Komamura ! ...Salope.

- Donc ce gros lard s'appelait Komamura. Qui est le suivant ?

Je regardais les capitaines. Je m'arrêtais sur le capitaine de la 2ème division.

- Toi... tu es la prochaine.

- Je vais te...

- Arrêté. ordonna le vieux.

- Mais Soutaicho...

- Ne discutez pas.

- Soutaicho est-ce vrai ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Oui et elle a tout les droits de se venger après ce qu'on lui a fait. Et comme tu l'as dit Mai ; on se retrouvera sur le champ de bataille.

Je sourie.

- Enfin je retrouve le vieux que je connaissais mais t'a fait une erreur que jamais t'aurais du faire.

- Celui de t'exiler n'est ce pas !

- Oui. Tu as été mon professeur et tu as m'a exilé sans regret.

Soupire

- Je vous laisse.

Je partis et un garganta s'ouvrit sans que je l'ouvre ce qui me laisse perplexe. Et je vis Grimm et Uru qui m'attendaient avec Ichigo encore dans l'évape. In-co-rri-gi-ble. Bon, ce n'est pas grave comme ça je n'ai pas besoin de m'épuiser. Je les rejoignis pour partir vers chez nous.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Pov Mai:**

On traversait le garganta pour arriver dans le désert du Hueco mundo.

- Bon sa va on n'est pas très loin du palais. Aller les gars on y va.

- Ouais, il commence à être lourd Kurosaki.

- Arrête de te plaindre. dit Uru

Uru toujours impassible même si Grimmy s'énervait.

- Arrêtez un peu. On y va sinon je vous laisse derrière. Dis-je en perdant patience de leur dispute ridicule.

- Hai !

On partit vers le Las Noches. On arriva après 5-10 minutes de sonido. Quelqu'un ouvra les portes.

- Bienvenue Mai-sama.

- Où est mon père ?

- En réunion et pour tout vous dire Aizen-sama est en colère pour votre petite escapade.

- Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Bon je vais emmerder mon couillon de père.

- Et nous en fait quoi, Mai ?

- Emmener chez Szayel et dés qu'il a finit qu'il l'emmène dans ma chambre! Okay ?

- Hai !

Et ils disparurent de mon champ vision. Je partis vers la salle où bien sur se trouvait mon couillon de père et son bras droit. Ils doivent sûrement discuter du plan de sauvetage d'Ichigo même si c'est déjà fait. Je me trouvai devant la porte quand:

- Entre Mai.

Oh là, je sens que sa va être ma fête enfin une de plus ou une de moins. J'entre et vis le regard perçant de mon père.

- Avant de te mette en colère après moi, je vais te dire quelque chose d'important.

- En comment veux tu que je ne m'énerve pas ?

Le ton calme; waouh quel contrôle.

- Je viens de sauver Ichigo.

Et je me barre en courant pour éviter qu'il me décapite la tête. Et je l'entends péter un câble:

**- ?**

Et voilà qu'est ce que je disais. Ouf j'ai eu chaud. Bon, alors allons voir comment va mon frère. Je couru jusqu'au laboratoire de se fou de Szayel.

J'arrivais devant ce laboratoire et j'entrais sans frapper. Il failli me gueulé dessus mais il s'arrêta en me voyant. Et je vis qu'il était gêné. Moi, sa me faisait rire mais je le cachais pour ne pas le mettre plus dans l'embarras.

- Alors comment il va ?

- Tout va bien pour Kurosaki-sama mais il est fatigué par ses heures de torture. Il a eu quelque côte cassé et il a plusieurs hématomes au niveau du torse et du dos. Mais sinon rien de grave et connaissant Kurosaki-sama, il va s'ne remettre très vite.

- J'aimerai bien être de ton avis Szayel... J'aimerai bien. Dis-je en le regardant tristement...(Soupire)...Dés que tu auras finis, met le dans ma chambre et ne me contredis pas, Okay ?

- Hai. C'était qu'un murmure.

- Déjà que j'ai mon timbré de père à calmer alors n'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît.

- Hai. dit-il pour confirmer mon ordre.

- Merci.

Je partis du labo pour aller voir encore mon père. J'arrivai devant sa porte et j'entrai sans attendre. Et tout les Espada se retournèrent vers moi.

- Bon tu assimilé ce que je t'es dis !

- Oui et où est-il ?

- Chez Szayel !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Ils lui ont faire des heures de torture et donc il était en mauvaise état. Bon, moi je vais me coucher je suis crevé. Et je lui ai demandé de l'amener dans ma chambre mais si tu veux le mettre autre part fais comme chez-toi. Bon a+ chao à demain tout le monde.

**Le lendemain matin: **

**Pov Normal:**

Vers 6h30 quelqu'un frappa à la porte de Mai ce qui la réveilla.

- Entrez.

La porta s'ouvra et laissa place à un Szayel fatigué.

- J'ai fini Mai-sama.

- Il était si mal en point .Hier tu m'as dit que...

- En faite je n'avais pas bien regardé, il avait du poison dans ses veines. Et donc j'ai du lui enlever.

- Bon d'accord; posez le dessus. dit-elle en montrant le futon. Et va te reposer je dirai pourquoi tu ne viendras pas à la réunion.

- Hai et merci Mai.

Elle sourie et se rendormi dans son lit douiller.

**Pov Ichigo:**

Je me réveillai avec une douleur partout qui partait de la tête jusqu'aux pieds.

- Qu'est qui m'est arrivé ?

- Réveillé.

- Mai ?

- Bingo p'tit frère ! Alors comment vas-tu ?

- J'ai mal partout. Dis-je grinçant des dents.

- L'importance c'est que tu sois toujours opérationnel. Bon, je vais prévenir Papa que tu es réveillé.

- Ouais et comment sa c'est terminé après que je me sois évanouie.

- Ben, je vais te l'expliquer.

Mai me raconta ce qui c'était passé après mon évanouissement: la rencontre avec le vieux, la bataille avec les capitaines, L'engueulade avec papa et sa réconciliation avec lui. Et les blessures que j'avais .Elle m'a dit qu'on m'avait mit du poison dans les veines sûrement pour me tuer.

-Bon, moi j'y vais.

-Attend je peux venir aussi. Dis-je timidement.

-Bien sur; mais peux-tu te lever ?

-Je vais essayer.

Elle m'aida à me mettre debout et on sortit pour aller dans la chambre de papa.

Après quelque minute de marche, on arriva.

-Voilà on y est.

On allait entrer quand une voix nous interpela.

-Mai-sama que faîte vous là?

-Ah Kaname, j'amène Ichigo voir Papa.

-D'accord mais vous savez il a annulé la réunion.

Elle me lâcha et se met face à Tosen.

- Je parie qu'il n'a pas du tout dormit cette nuit !

-Bon réponse vous voulez que je vous aide à le porter jusqu'au trône.

-Merci, t'es d'une grande aide.

-GRRR!

-Quoi encore ? dit-elle en me regardant.

-T'a cas dire que je suis lourd.

-T'es lourd et on y va.

-Je vais te...

-T'as dit quelque chose. Dit elle avec son regarde perçant et sa voix froide à glacé le sang.

-Heu...non rien.

-Bon alors on peut y aller.

On arriva vite devant la porte. Trop vite à mon goût. J'avais le traque. Celui de le revoir sûrement.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Pov Mai:**

J'ouvris la porte et laissai passer Ichigo. Je vis qu'on était que nous trois dans la pièce sûrement une demande de mon père. Il ne voulait sûrement pas montrer ses sentiments après tout il se trouve qu'il est le Roi de ce monde. Bon je partis en silence déjà que l'ambiance est plutôt terne alors...

**Pov Ichigo:**

J'entrai après Mai. Mon cœur palpité j'étais stressé, heureux et peur en même temps. Et là, je le vit en face de moi, et je vis que lui aussi était stressé de me voir surtout dans c'est condition. Il s'avança vers moi tout tant me regardant avec une intense émotion qui se vit dans ses yeux mais dans sur son visage. Moi aussi j'avançais et je couru pour finir dans ses bras entrain de pleurer de joie.

- Papa ! Dis-je en pleurant de joie

- Ichigo comme je suis heureux de te revoir. Même si je n'espérai pas dans ses conditions. dit-il lui aussi en pleurant. Il pressa sa main sur ma tête pour qu'elle se colle contre sa poitrine et il mis sa tête dans mon cou.

Je sourie ! Mon père pleurait, première nouvelle de la journée. J'allais le taquiner sur ce sujet et je pari qu'il allait rire au grand éclat.

- Papa !

- Oui qu'est qui y a ? dit-il en reculant sa tête de mon cou.

- Est ce qu'un Roi pleure ? Dis-je en souriant et avec une lueur de rieuse dans mes yeux.

Il rit à ma question et me pria de le suivre. Je me demandais où on allait comme ça!Ah,il faudra que je demande à Mai de me faire visiter le palais sinon j'allais me perdre. J'arrivai dans une petite salle où il y avait de quoi s'asseoir. On s'assit.

- Ichigo je voudrai savoir une chose.

- Qu'est que c'est ?

- Es-tu amoureux de Rukia Kuchiki ?

- Enfin...c'est…Que...ben...je. Je rougis un peu mais je ne répondis pas à la question de mon père qui me regarde avec des yeux de chacal.

- Alors, tu peux tout me dire. Je comprendrai que tu sois amoureuse d'elle. Elle est jolie, mignonne mais avec un caractère de cochon qui va de pair avec ton caractère. Après tout, on dit bien qui se ressemble s'assemble.

- Bon sa va; pas besoin d'en rajouter plus.

- Alors ?

- Oui je l'aime mais comment faire maintenant je suis perdu. Dis-je en prenant la tête dans mes mains. Elle est une shinigamis une ennemie alors que moi...

Mon père se rapprocha et me prit dans ses bras.

- Tu verras ce que tu feras après mais dis lui t'es sentiment ne fais la bêtise de la laisser dans ignorance. Mais d'abord je veux que tu te repose d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Mai tu peux sortir de ta cachette. Je sais que tu es la.

Je me levai du dossier et regardais vers la porte où se trouvait à coudé Mai. Je rougis de honte car elle avait entendu et je ne voulais pas qu'elle le sache à part mon père.

- Si tu veux t'a cas venir demain soir. Elle est dans ta chambre et elle veut voir personne à part toi bien sur.

- Mais...

Mon père me poussait en avant.

- Allez vas-y, va la retrouver. Je pense qu'elle aussi elle a quelque chose à te dire. dit-il un clin d'œil. Mais aujourd'hui tu te repose. Allez-file.

- D'accord mais et si je rencontre mon père adoptif Isshin; qu'est que je fais ?

- Ouais il faudra que tu lui parle mais comment lui envoyait une invitation sans se faire remarqué.

- Si je pourrais en l'envoyant par la poste.

- Ouais mais comment la poster sans que notre reatsu se percute dans le monde des humains.

- Est ce que je peux dire un mot ?

- Quoi ? On cria à notre père.

- On peut demander à Szayel.

- Bonne idée Pa. Bon je vais aller lui demander.

- Attend prend Ichigo il en faut deux.

- D'accord allez suis-moi frangin et en même temps je te ferai visiter le palais.

Je suivis Mai dans les couloirs blanc sans fin. Elle s'arrêta soudain devant une porte et l'ouvra sans frapper.

- Qu'est qui...commença t-il à répondre mais dés qu'il nous vu surtout Mai il se tu en pleine phrase. Ah Mai-sama que puis-je pour vous ?

- Sais-tu faire des bracelets qui cachent complètement un reatsu.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Ca te regarde en rien et si tu peux en faire pour nous deux ?dit-elle en perdant patience de ses question à 2 balles surtout qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup de patience déjà alors...

- Oui bien sur, attendais 2 ou 3 heure...les temps que je l'ai face...

- Ok pas besoin d'explication, fait les sa sera suffisant.

Et on partit de la pièce qui ressemblée plus à un labo. Elle m'a foutu les jetons avec sa voix. Brrr, j'en ai encore des frissons.

- Tu as froid Ichi.

- Non, mais arrête avec se surnom.

- Tu veux que je t'appelle fraise-kun ou baie-chan.

- NNNNNNOOOOOOOOONNNNNN. Dis-je tout rouge.

- T'inquiète je rigolais. Bon maintenant tu vas préparer la lettre que tu vas envoyais à se chère Isshin.

- Ah j'avais complète oublié.

Je partis devant mais je m'arrêtais un peu plus loin. Je me retournai où j'ai vu le sourire de Mai. Je me sentis honteux mais je lui posai quand même la question. Et je pari qu'elle explosera de rire mais bon.

- Elle est où ma chambre ?

Et elle explosa de rire.

- Je vais te la montrer après cette petite affaire je te le ferais visiter, allez suis-moi.

J'étais dans ma chambre entrain d'écrire la lettre quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez.

Il entra et je vis que c'était Ulquiorra.

- Qu'est-ce-qui y a ?

- Aizen-sama vous attend dans la salle du trône. Dit-il. Et il partit.

Ce mec me fait froid dans le dos avec son air impassible. Je sortis et je trouvai Mai entrain d'attendre pour m'y emmener. Je la suivis et on se trouva devant la porte. On entra dans la salle où il y avait tout les Espadas plus les bras à mon père. Ils nous regardaient tous mais je restais impassible. C'est ma sœur qui parla en première.

- Pourquoi nous as-tu convoqué père ?

- Je voulais donner une chance à Ichigo de ce vengé de quelqu'un s'il veut bien.

- Oh mais bien sur j'aimerai bien réduire en bouillie Kurotsuchi Mayuri et Soi Fon.

En souriant de façon sadique comme mon Hollow. Mon père me regarda avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos pour les Espadas mais pour moi car je sais que derrière se sourire se trouve quelqu'un de très sensible.

- Quelqu'un veux-tu l'accompagné.

- Moi je passe mon tour je suis trop crever.

- Feignisse.

- Oh sa va toi tu n'es pas mieux que moi.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

- Je vais te...

- Bon qui veut venir avec Ichigo ?

- Moi je viens j'ai envie de me défouler.

- Les autres ?

- Non.

- Bon tu n'auras que Grimmjow.

- C'est par grave on fera dans la discrétion.

- Comment ça ?

- On attaquera vers l'intérieur sa sera plus facile pour les écrasés, non Grimmjow. Dis-je en faisant monter ma pression spirituelle.

- D'accord. dit-il en se baissant même tous les Espadas se baissèrent au cause de mon reatsu, je partis et dit Grimmjow qu'on partait dans 2 heure. Szayel arriva et nous passa le bracelet à moi et à Mai.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Pov Ichigo:**

Je donnais la lettre à Mai en lui demandant si elle pouvait la poster à ma place pendant que j'allais me venger. Et bien sur elle dit que je lui revaudrai ça et je grognai. Mais j'ai sourie quand même à cette réponse. Je partis au trône où m'attendait Grimmjow impatience de combattre ce qui me fit sourire de joie.

-Alors prêt.

-Oooh que oui mais toi aussi Kurosaki.

-Ouais, tiens tu m'appelle toujours par mon ancien nom. Appelle moi Aizen ou Ichigo je m'en fout mais pas Kurosaki s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Des souvenirs que je voudrais oublier, tu comprends.

-Ok, Ichigo allez on y va. me fit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

-Hai.

Il créa un garganta et je le suivis.

On arriva dans un coin reculé du Sereitei. Un coin sombre où personne ne pouvait nous voir. Je vis qu'il y avait une plaque qui menait aux égouts. Je fis signe à Grimmjow de me suivre. On arriva vers le quartier de la 2ème division et je vis une échelle. On monta et on se trouva sur un terrain d'entrainement.

**Chez Mai:**

J'arrivais dans le monde des humains. Dire que c'est dans ce monde que mon frère a vécu pendant 17 ans. Quelle ironie ! Franchement il me revaudra cette imbécile. Bon, il faut que je me dépêche pour mettre cette lettre dans la boîte à la lettre avant qu'ils me repèrent. Je partis dans les rues de Karakura. Je trouvais rapidement devant la maison. Je sentis le reatsu d'Isshin dans la maison. Je mis la lettre quand j'entendis une voix que j'aurais voulu ne jamais entendre.

- Alors on part en douce. Mais je ne crois pas que tu partiras quelque part Arrancar.

- Si j'avais voulu je serais déjà parti. Et de 1: je ne suis pas un arrancar et de 2: je n'allais pas partir en douce.

Il me regarda avec un sérieux ce qui ma étonnais. Il s'en est rendu compte je pense car il arrêta de faire cette tête là.

-Alors qui es-tu ? C'est vrai que tu ne ressemble pas à un arrancar mais tu as un reatsu qui s'en rapproche.

-Je suis comme ton fils adoptif.

-Mon fils adoptif ? Qu'est que tu veux dire par là ?

-Hahaha; alors Urahara ta rien dit. Hahaha. C'est trop drôle.

-Qu'est qui faut qui me dise ?

-Seulement...

Mais je m'arrêtais de parlé car je sentis un reatsu arrivait. Et on vu...

**Pov Ichigo:**

On était dans un terrain d'entrainement. Grimmjow se rapprocha de moi et me murmura à l'oreille:

-On va où maintenant ?

-J'en c'est rien mais on va trouver.

-Et c'est quoi le plan ? Enfin je veux savoir comment on va arriver à cette Soi Fon.

-On la tue et pareil tout ce qui sont sur notre passage mais d'abord il faut trouvée où elle est ?

-J'adore un plan comme celui.

-T'en mieux car je n'aime pas les empotés.

-Ah t'en mieux moi aussi.

On se regarda et on se sera la main. On partit et on vit vite arrivée Soi Fon avec...YORUICHI...mais depuis quand elle aide la Soul Society mince quelqu'un qui me gêne. Grimmjow a du le voir car il me regarda curieusement.

-C'est l'ancien capitaine de la 2ème division et c'est quelqu'un d'assez fort... voir plus que moi.

-Mais tu n'as pas essayé ta résurrection n'est pas ?

-Maintenant que tu le dis, non. Mais sa veut dire que je suis au moins 2 à 5 fois plus forte en plus Shiro m'as dit que j'étais le Roi des Hollows.

-Nous, on le c'est depuis très longtemps.

-Comment çà ?

-Quand tu es arrivé on a tous sentis un reatsu qui ressemble...il se tourna vers moi... qui ressemble au Roi des Hollows alors...

-C'est bon j'ai compris. Bon, t'es près à passé à l'action.

-Bien sur.

Et on sortit de notre cachette qui étonna nos deux capitaine et j'en profitais pour blesser grièvement Yoruichi et Grimmjow blessa Soi Fon au bras mais il n'a pas réussi à la tué mais assez pour rendre inutile son zampakuto. Bon pas grave le combat n'en sera que plus excitent.

**Pov Mai:**

-Alors comme ça, on est venu Mai Aizen.

-Urahara Kisuke.

-Hein sa veux dire que c'est toi qui...

-Oui c'est moi qui ai ramené "Mon chère Petit Frère" à la maison.

-Qu'est que tu dis ?

-Après tout tu n'es qu'un remplacent.

-Comment ça un remplacent ?

-Ichigo n'a jamais était ton fils. On devait le faire réincarné et c'est tombé sur toi. Hahahaha.

-Alors sa veux dire que depuis le début...dit-il-étonné et désespéré.

-Oui depuis début il n'a jamais était ton fils. Désolé Isshin. dit Urahara d'un air désolé

Il tomba à genoux désespéré de savoir qu'Ichigo n'était pas son fils. Et la je vis Karin et Yuzu sortir de la maison car je pense qu'elle on vu leur tellement désespéré et tombé par terre. Hahaha que c'est drôle de voir tout ce cirque pour rien vraiment j'adore voir quelqu'un avec un désespoir, Hahahaha.

-Tu trouve ça drôle n'est pas Mai ?

-C'est vrai après tout je dis que la strique vérité. Isshin Kurosaki alias Isshin Shiba n'est autre qu'un père remplaçant.

Karin s'énerva et me lança un coup de pied que je parais si facilement. Quand j'entendis une autre voix lui dire:

-Arrête Karin tu ne seras pas assez forte pour la blesser.

-Toshiro.

-Tiens tiens mais qui voilà, Toshiro Hitsugaya qui vole au secours à sa jolie Princesse.

-Lâche. Maintenant tu t'en prends aux enfants.

-Non au départ je n'étais venu là que pour poster une lettre d'Ichi.

-Ichi-nii ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est que cette lettre dit-elle ?

-Franchement...j'en c'est rien ; ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrite c'est Ichigo et il me l'a demandé de la posté à sa place car il avait quelque chose à la place

-Et quoi ?

-Vous allez et je pense que vous allez avoir un problème à la Soul Society dans très peu de temps.

Toshiro:*son portable sonna*: Oui. Quoi ? Soi Fon de la 2ème division et Yoruichi sont gravement blesses.

Je me retirais tranquillement avec un sourire pendant que les autres étaient surpris voir étonné de la nouvelle. Hahaha que c'est marrant et je partis rejoindre mon frère et Grimm. Mon amour même s'il le c'est pas.

**Pov Ichigo:**

On partit car d'autre membre de d'autre division arrivaient et on arriva dans les égouts et on s'assit dans un endroit où on pourrait se reposer. On n'était pas vraiment épuiser mais on voulait se cacher et attendre le bon moment pour attaquer Mayuri maintenant que Soi Fon est très endommager. De toute façon elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait après les heures de torture de j'ai eu alors...

-Qu'est qui y a ?

-Je crois que Mai est là.

-T'en es sur Grimmjow.

-Ouais.

-Salut les garç une voix derrière nous ce qui nous fit sursautaient.

-M..Mai...

-Désolé les garçons je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

-Bon pas grave alors qu'est qui c'est passé ?

-Je me suis fait remarqués par ton père, tes sœurs, Urahara et Toshiro avec Rangiku.

-Mince.

-Bon pas grave j'ai pu filer en douce grâce avec votre coup de surprise.

-Comment ça ?

-Ben... le portable de Toshiro à sonner et il a gueulait se que vous avez fait. Et je me suis tirée. Et personne m'a vu me tirée en douce. Hahaha c'était trop drôle leur tête*en fessant leur tête*d'ahuri.

-Hahahaha.

On rigola moi et Grimm.

-Bon on y va les gars.

-Ouais maintenant...cible...Mayuri.

-Hai. Disent les autres enthousiasmés de combat qui va y avoir. Moi-même je le suis.

On repartit par les égouts et on trouva miraculeusement l'échelle pour aller dans la 12ème division dont je n'ai jamais aimé je pense que les deux autres sont comme moi et on monta. On se leva et on partit tranquillement vers le labo de ce type qui est fou. Et on le trouva en train de faire des recherches surement sur nous. Je regarde les autres et je vis qu'ils ont la même idée que moi.

-Alors on fait des recherches sur nous, Mayuri.

Il sursauta et me regarda.

-Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Tu vas payer pour ce que tu m'as fait.

Je m'approchai mais il ne vit pas Grimm et Mai qui s'approchait de lui tellement qu'il est occupait à me regardait. Je saute vers lui et il évita mais il ne put éviter l'attaque de mes deux compagnons d'arme qui ont bien visé. Grimm le trancha à l'horizontale et Mai le trancha à la verticale et elle me dit.

-Travaille terminait ou tu veux aussi tuer Soi Fon ?

-Impossible dit Grimmjow ; elle est surveillée de trop près.

-On a fait assez de grabuge.

-Alors on y va. Papa doit s'inquiéter.

On alla partir par les égouts quand Nemu je crois qu'elle s'appelle comme ça arriva.

-Vous allez mourir pour avoir tués Mayuri-sama.

-Tués...Nous...Hahaha...rêve pas la petite fille mais si t'es un robot ou autre tu ne serais même pas capable de m'approchée ou même de me tuée.

Elle essaya de d'approcher Mai mes en vain. Alors on a vu qu'elle enclencha quelque chose sur elle et elle devenait rouge.

-Merde, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir les gars, elle peut elle même s'autodétruire.

-NANI!

Et on partit en vitesse dans les égouts avant qu'elle nous tuée dans l' entendit des pas arrivés dans la pièce juste au-dessus de nous. On monta et on se trouva dans un coin reculé du Sereitei et on repartit tranquillement chez nous par un garganta.

**Pov Mai:**

On entra dans la salle du trône fatigué pour voir couru pendant des heures dans les égouts sans s'arrêter. Il y avait personne bien tout le monde dormaient. Et vu qu'il y avait notre père près à nous passer un savon. Je demandai à Grimm de partir en lui disant que tout aller bien et il partit sans demander son reste.

-Ou étiez-vous ? demanda-t-il furieux qu'on rentre tard.

-On avait dit qu'on partait pour la Soul Society; non.

-Oui pour Ichigo mais pour toi Mai ?

-Ichi m'avait demandé de poster sa lettre et j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes.

-Du genre ?

-Isshin, Urahara, ses filles, Toshiro et son lieutenant.

-Ha je vois ; bon l'importance c'est que vous êtes en vite. Dit-il en nous prenant dans ses bras.

Après il nous laissa nous reposer. Et je pense qu'Ichigo pensa à sa rencontre avec Rukia.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Pov Rukia:**

Quand j'ai entendu qu'Ichigo était encore en vie. Même si il était du côté d'Aizen. J'avais appris que c'était son fils mais pour moi Ichigo reste Ichigo bien que son nom soir Kurosaki ou Aizen. Je l'aime. Il faut que je le voie... que je lui dise... Il faut que je lui dise. Je m'en fiche de Nii-sama ou de Renji ou autre. Depuis que je me suis enfermé personne n'est venu me sortir de la chambre à par Isshin, Yuzu et Karin. Eux au moins son mes véritable amis presque la famille que je voulais avoir. Je sortis de la chambre et je descendis. Quand ils m'ont vu, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient perdre connaissance.

-Rukia-san ?

-Oui, je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiéter.

Yuzu et Karin me sauta dessus mais Isshin resta perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce-qui y a, Oto-san ? demanda Yuzu.

-Rien rien bon maintenant que ma troisième fille est sortit de son silence à longtemps, on peut manger.

-Non enfaite je n'ai pas faim.

GRRGRGR.

-Tu as dit que tu n'avais pas faim ? dit-il en souriant.

J'étais toute gêné. Yuzu venait et me pris le bras pour me faire m'asseoir. Et on mangea comme une vraie famille.

**Pov Ichigo:**

Je pensais à elle...à Rukia...impossible de m'en délogée de la tête. Je l'aime...je l'aime.

-Tu pense à elle n'est pas Ichigo ?

Je sursautais et me retournais pour voir qui était venu dans ma chambre.

-Mai, tu m'as faire peur.

-Ne détourne pas la question.

Elle vint devant moi et me prit les mains.

-Garde espoir, j'ai sus par des espions qu'elle veut te voir donc je suppose qu'elle viendra ici mais sans l'accord de son frère, ni de Renji enfin du Soutaicho. Croie en Rukia. Elle serra surement attaqué puisqu'elle n'est pas ce monde, alors il faudra que tu l'aille la sauvé comme un preux chevalier.

-D'accord.

Et elle me prit dans ses bras tout en me berçant et je m'endormis dans ses bras.

**Pov Rukia:**

Après avoir dinait avec les Kurosaki. Je montais pour attraper Kon et l'attachais dans les toilettes. Je sortis de mon gigai et je partis vers les banlieues où Ichigo avait vu Aizen. Quand je sentis le reatsu de Renji et de Nii-sama arrivait.

-Merde!

J'entendis un bruit et je me retournai pour voir un garganta s'ouvrir sous mes yeux. Je me retournais pour voir les deux autres arrivaient et me regardaient avec un surpris non masquer. Je sautais dans le garganta qui commençait à se refermer. Et j'entendis même si le garganta était fermé quelqu'un m'appeler.

-RUKIA.

Mais je continuais à avancer en oubliant Renji et Nii-sama puisqu'ils allaient pensés que j'étais passé de l'ennemi donc ils mettront ma tête à mise à mort.

J'arrivais au bout et je retrouvais dans le sable pas loin du Las Noches. Je courais vers le palais sans m'arrêtai. Quand je vis le sable bouger et m'engloutir. Je me réveillais dans un terrain plein de pierre. Je sentis qu'il y avait beaucoup de hollow dans les environs. Je me levais et partis pour voir si il y avait une sortie. Sauf...ben...MERDE... il n'y en avait pas. Je vis une ombre et je me retournais en levant les yeux.

-MENOS ?

Putain...je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge. Je sortis mon Zampakuto

-Danse Sode no Shirayuki.

J'attaquais les menos. Il y en arrivait de partout. Je n'allais pas m'en sortir. Je tombais à genoux par épuisement, un Menos allait lancer un cero mais une voix l'interdis de le faire et le fit reculer.

-Arrêtez.

Tout les Hollows partaient en nous laissant seuls. Je ne pouvais voir le visage de mon sauveur mais je connaissais cette voix... celle que je connais par cœur... celle qui chaviré mon cœur... et qui le fait battre.

-Ichigo... dis-je en murmurant son nom.

Je vis qu'il ouvrit ses bras donc je courus en pleurant dans ses bras protecteurs. Il me caressa les cheveux sans parler. Enfin je levai ma tête et le regardais dans les yeux, il n'y avait pas de trace de moquerie, ni d'ironie, il y avait à la place de la tendresse que j'avais vu une seule fois. Quand il m'avait pris dans ses bras lorsque j'avais pleurée parce qu'il était partit sans nous dire où il allait et pendant des heures. Mais tout d'un coup ses yeux sont devenus sérieux. Il me sera plus fort et on partit vers le palais sans me prévenir qu'on partait en shumpo.

**Pov Ichigo:**

Je l'emmenai dans ma chambre. Je la déposais doucement sur mon lit et partit chercher de quoi empêcher ses saignement. Je pris des bandes dans l'infirmerie Szayel et partit sans dire un mot à celui-ci. Elle s'était allongée sur le lit en attendant mon retour. Je pris la bande et lui appliqua sur les jambes.

-Ils ne sont pas allé de main morte.

-Oui. dit-elle tout bas.

-Bon l'importance c'est que je suis arrivé attend. Et que tu sois toujours en vie ma chère princesse. Dis-je en souriant quand elle releva la tête tout étonné de comment je l'ai appelé. Elle détourna la tête, elle était tout rouge...gêne surement. Je ris tout bas, elle l'entendit et m'envoya un coup de poing que je réussi à éviter facilement et je le pris pour la rapprocher de moi. Elle me serra aussi en retour.

-Ichigo, je voulais te dire quelque chose.

-Vas-y dit je t'écoute ma princesse.

Elle se rapprocha et sans que je m'en raconte elle appuya ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je la laissais faire mais je repris les commandes du baiser et je le rendais plus chaud, plus passionnant. On s'arrêta par le manque d'oxygène. Et elle me murmura près de mes lèvres.

-Je t'aime.

J'étais heureux de savoir que mes sentiments étaient réciproques.

-Je t'aime aussi ma princesse.

Elle souriait et m'enlaça. Je fis pareil et on s'endormit sur le lit.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Pov Normal :**

Après qu'Ichigo soit venu à la Soul Society, celle-ci était perdu .Deux capitaine blesses et un troisième mort assassiné. Le Soutaicho ne savait plus quoi faire car la carte qu'il avait entre c'est main était partit dans le camp adversaire. Pour l'instant il devait retrouver son calme sinon Aizen gagnerais facilement la guerre d'hiver.

**A la 4ème Divisions(le soir):**

Yoruichi et Soi Fon était en soins intensif et quelque part à coté se trouvé Kurotsuchi était en mille morceaux enfin ce qu'il en resté. Unohana était surchargée car les états de Yoruichi et Soi Fon n'était pas stable. Elle allée se reposer car se faisait une bonne 24 heures qu'elle n'avait pas dormit.

- Unohana-Taicho, leurs états se sont stabilisés.

- Ah enfin ! dit-elle épuisée et sa Fukutaicho partis elle aussi se reposer dans ses locaux.

**Le lendemain matin:**

Yamamoto eu vent des derniers nouvelle à propos des blessés. Il y avait déjà du bordel pour les trois traîtres qui laisse leur divisions derrière eux et maintenant une autre divisions et en plus il n'y a plus aussi de fukutaicho. Il allé demander à Urahara Kisuke si il voulait bien reprendre se poste mais il se douté bien de la réponse. Sa bouche grinça. Il appela son fukutaicho.

- Qu'on m'apporte Kisuke Urahara sur le champ.

- Bien Soutaicho.

Sasakibe partit tous de suite chercher Urahara Kisuke.

**10 MIN**

Urahara se trouvais devant Yamamoto. Il était seul aucun autre Capitaine y était.

- Que voulez-vous me demander ?

- Vous vous redevenir le Capitaine de la 12ème division.

Urahara était surpris de cette demande.

- J'accepte à une condition.

- Quel est cette condition ?

- Celle que je peux retourner à tous moment sur Terre sans autorisation.

- Permission accordé.

- Vous voulez je vais aller dans ma division et tout remettre en ordre.

- Allez-y.

Urahara repartit et Yamamoto soupira de contentement car il avait cru qu'Urahara allait refuser car il l'avait chassé de la Soul Society. Yamamoto alla dans son bureau et regarda les documents des Capitaines voir des Vice-capitaine exil et partit en fuite. Il pensa à son fils...cacher...Isshin Yamamoto...si il n'aurait pas du tombé amoureux d'une Quincy il serait en se moment à sa place...ah…Enfin...il pensa aussi que c'était sa faute...lui interdire de la revoir était la plus grosse erreur que Yamamoto avait fait. Dans quel en merde il s'était mis.

**Pendant ce temps à Karakura:**

Après que Mai soit passé et qu'Isshin soit rentré dans la maison et qui se soit cloitré dans sa chambre et que ses filles étaient très inquiète Isshin pensa aux quelque phrase Mai avait dis «Non au départ, je n'étais venu là que pour posté une lettre d'Ichi." Il devait voir ce qu'Ichigo avait écrit dans cette lettre. Il descendit s'en faire de bruit car les filles dormaient et il prit la lettre. Il trembla. Il ouvrit la lettre:

_Chère famille Kurosaki_

_Je vous le dit tout net, je suis le fils d'Aizen et j'ai décidé de resté avec lui au Hueco Mundo. Je suppose que vous avez déjà fait la connaissance de Mai ma grande sœur, j'attaquerai tout ceux qui s'opposeront a mon père. Malgré ça je suis heureux d'avoir passé ces 16 ans avec vous..._

_Sincèrement Aizen Ichigo_

Il pleura de tristesse..Perdre son enfant...de 16 ans...et de savoir que c'est juste en faite une réincarnation...de celui qui est le fils d'Aizen. Et il s'endormit dans son lit après avoir pleuré.

**Le lendemain matin:**

Isshin se réveilla tard d'après ses filles mais elles ne sont pas venu le réveillé pas après ce qui c'est passé hier avec cette certaine Mai. Il se leva et descendit pour déjeuner. Il vit qu'il était 9h50 et que ses filles étaient déjà à l'école. Il prit son petit-déjeuner. Tout d'un coup, il vit que Rukia avait disparu depuis avant-hier. Il courra dans l'ex-chambre d'Ichigo et vit que le sac qu'Ichigo pour préparé sa fuite n'était plus là!

- MERDE.

Il était fout de rage et d'inquiétude. Il avait perdu son fils et maintenant sa belle-fille. Il baissa sa tête et après quelque minute il la releva pour avoir un visage de vengeance.

- Je reprendrai mon fils Aizen que se soit avec ou sans son accord et je prendrai aussi Rukia pour la même occasion. dit-il avec colère.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Dans la chambre d'Ichigo:**

**Pov Ichigo:**

Je me réveillais tranquillement. Et je sentis un poids et une chaleur sur moi. Je baissai ma tête pour rentré dans des cheveux noirs. Je souris. Je relevais un peu pour regarder ce visage d'ange qui dort tranquillement. Je sentis qu'elle se réveillait. Elle toucha ma poitrine, elle devait être demie réveillée. Elle releva sa tête vers la mienne et sourit. Je le lui rendis. Elle m'embrassa en guise de bonjour.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjours ma princesse.

Elle sourit et ne sembla ne pas être gêné à cette appellation. Elle se leva pour se mettre au bord du lit. J'ai vu qu'elle avait un regard triste; elle devait penser à Byakuya et à Renji. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour la rassuré. Elle se pelotonna contre mon torse. Quand un coup à la porte vint. Ils se séparèrent.

-Entrez. Dis-je.

La porte s'ouvrit et je vis que c'était Mai.

-Salut les amoureux, bien dormit ?

-Oui, j'ai bien dormit Mai.

-Et toi Rukia ?

-heu...Oui très bien.

Elle sourit à Rukia qui était gêné devant ma grande-sœur.

-Rukia, je te présente ma grande-sœur: Mai Aizen.

-Bonjour.

-Allez allez laissons les présentations. Papa veut vous voir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Va savoir. Allez venez.

On la suivit après s'être habillé.

**Dans le bureau de mon père:**

Mai ouvrit la porte et on y entra. Je vu qu'il y avait que Mon père dans la pièce; je sentis Rukia anxieuse; C'est un peu normal la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu il a essayé de la tué. Je ressaierai prise sur sa main. Mon père vit ça et sourit.

-Asseyez-vous. dit-il en nous montrant 3 sièges.

On s'assit. Mon père regarda Rukia comme une proie et elle se sentit 2 fois plus mal alaise.

-Papa arrête de la regardé comme ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je te rappelle que la dernière fois qu'elle t'a vu c'était pour la tué alors...

-Sa va j'ai compris. Et au faite où est Mai ?

-Elle est assise juste...

Je tournai la tête, regarda le siège à côté de moi et je vu qu'elle n'y était plus.

-Elle s'est barré en douce.

Rukia rigola.

-Qu'est qui y a de si drôle ?

-Oh rien Ichigo oh rien.

Papa toussota et nous deux on tourna vers lui. Je me demandais ce qu'il allait nous, surtout qu'il avait l'aire vraiment sérieux.

-Maintenant que le calme est revenu, je voudrai te poser une question Rukia Kuchiki.

Je vis que tout d'un coup elle revenait nerveuse. Mais elle y répondit quand même.

-Et quel est cette question ?

-Que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu es partis de là-bas et que tu sois venu ici ?

-Vous voulez dire de mon honore de Kuchiki et de mes amis à la Soul Society.

-Oui, bien sur.

-Ben... j'ai laissé tomber tout ça.

Mon père et moi regardâmes Rukia en même temps. Mon père voulu dire quelque chose mais je le devançais

-Qu'est que tu veux dire pars là Rukia.

-Ben...Pendant que tu avais disparu, je m'étais enfermé dans ta chambre...

-Bon sa je sais, Mai me l'a dit.

-Il y avait que ton ex-père et tes ex-sœur qui venait frapper à la porte pour me délogé de ton ancien chambre. Byakuya et Renji n'ont même pas levé leurs petits doigts pour venir m'aider ou pour me faire sortir de ta chambre.

On resta silencieux pendant quelque minute quand mon père rompu se silence.

-Donc tu es consciente que tu es de notre côté.

-Oui et je voudrai à la véritable raison de cette guerre Aizen.

-C'est Ichigo qui te le dira en attendant, moi je vais à une de mes réunion.*Il se tourna vers nous*.Vous voulez venir ?

-Non merci, nous on va dans notre chambre. Bon, je te laisse et bon chance.

Je pris la main de Rukia et on partit vers la porte.

-Mai, tu peux nous montré la cantine, on meurt de faim.

-Hai, hai ! dit-elle en partant et on la suivit.

**Dans ma chambre:**

Mai nous laissa tout seul dans ma chambre après nous avoir amené à la cantine et manger. Rukia alla vers le lit et s'y assit. Elle tourna sa tête vers moi. Et je m'assis aussi.

-Alors pourquoi cette guerre Ichigo, quelle est la véritable raison de cette guerre ?

-Ma mère.

-Ta mère ?

-Oui ma véritable mère Emmi Aizen. Elle est morte en essayant de me sauver par shinigamis. Et c'est Mai qui l'a vu mourir sous ses yeux.

-Comment ça ? dit-elle en prenant ses mains avec les miennes.

-Ma mère et mon père m'ont amenés vers une grotte, il y avait un sceau au milieu de la grotte.

-Un sceau ?

-Oui, un sceau qui permet la réincarnation.

-Dons c'est pour ça qu'il...

-Oui, qu'il fait la guerre pour se venger de Yamamoto.

-Et a-t-il des preuves fondamentales que c'est Yama-jii qui a fait ça.

-Oui, un jour avec Gin, il a fouiller les archives du centrale 46 et les données était là, en disant que c'était bien Yamamoto qui l'avait fait.

Rukia me prit dans ses bras car j'étais au bord de pleuré.

-Tu peux pleurer Ichigo.

Je pleurai sur son épaule après quelque minute je restai attaché à Rukia. Et je repensai à la discutions que j'avais eu avec Mai avant que Rukia arrive.

-Tiens.

-C'est quoi ?

-C'est deux bague et je parie que tu sais ce que sa signifie.

-Que je peux demander ma demande en mariage à Rukia ! Dis-je tout rouge.

-Oui et bonne chance frérot. Dit-elle en partant quand je sentis que Rukia arrivait.

Je sentis que Rukia qui m'appelait.

-Ichigo. dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

-C'est rien, j'étais juste dans mes pensés.

Je me détaché d'elle à contrecœur. Je partis vers le bureau sous les yeux interrogateur de Rukia. Je pris la boîte. Je respirai un bon coup avant d'aller vers Rukia. Je me mis à genoux. Rukia commençait à comprendre.

-Rukia Kuchiki, veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Oui..oui ! dit-elle une deuxième fois en me jetant à mon coup.

**Pov Rukia:**

Je me demandais ce que voulait Ichigo. Je le vit se mettre à genoux. Est ce qu'il va...Et la j'entendis:

Rukia Kuchiki, veux tu devenir à ma femme ?

-Oui...oui ! Je suis heureuse. Je me jetai à son coup sans l'étrangler. Je pleurais de joie. Combien de temps... combien de temps j'attendais ce moment où un homme me demande sa demande en mariage... combien de temps j'attendais qu'on m'aime. Cette personne là...que j'aime...vient de me demander d'être sa fiancée. Je suis heureuse.

**Pov Ichigo:**

J'étais heureux. Je souris. Elle me regarda et me sourit. Je lui passais la bague à l'annulaire droit. Je l'embrassai et elle me répondit. Elle me demanda de sortir de la chambre. On marcha quand je rencontrai Grimmjow. Il sourit en me voyant.

-Yo Ichigo.

-Yo Grimmjow.

Il regarda Rukia et quand il vu le bague au doigt de Rukia. Il sourit d'un sourire carnassier.

-Alors tu as fait ta demande.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Mai. dit-il tout simplement.

Il se rapprocha de moi et me prit par les épaules par un de ses bras donc il se trouver à côté de moi.

-Et bien, si j'avais su que tu allais te marié. C'est Mai qui va être contente. Bon maintenant que vas-tu faire ?

-Comment ça.

-Ben...vas-tu le dire à Aizen ?

-Ouais, on y allait justement. Tu peux nous montrait où c'est.

-Comment ça, Mai ne ta pas fait encore visiter ?

-Si, mais je le connais pas beaucoup il faudra du temps avant que je m'y trouve dans ce palais.

-D'ac, allez suivez-moi les amoureux.

On rougit.

**Le bureau de Papa:**

-Ben...maintenant je vous laisse.

Grimmjow partit en nous laissant seul.

-Alors que vous cette visite inattendu!

-Ben...On a quelque chose à te dire.

-Et c'est...

Je souple un bon coup.

-J'ai demandé ma demande en mariage à Rukia.

Il semblait un peu surpris. Mai a du le lui dire aussi.

-Et...dit-il intéresser de ma réponse. J'ai vu qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent dans son regard. De la joie..Surement pour nous et pour lui aussi il pourra avoir un petit fils ou une petite fille.

-Elle a accepté. Dis-je en la prenant par la taille.

Il sourit, se leva et vint vers moi et ébouriffa les cheveux. Rukia sourit à se geste d'affection.

-Je pense qu'on fera le reste plus tard.

Il allait partir.

-Attend 2 second papa*sourire sadique* j'ai une question à te demander.

-Vas-y.

-Est-ce-que tu sais les sentiments de Mai envers Grimmjow ?

-Je crois qu'elle l'aime.

-Ichigo tu ne pense quand même pas que lui aussi...

-Si je crois bien Rukia, quand j'ai fait mon coup à la Soul Society et que nous sommes revenus. Grimmjow a obéit comme un gentil chien chien à Mai quand elle lui a demandé de sortir quand on c'était fait engueuler.

-Et tu pense mettre un plan en place n'est pas fiston.

-Oui même si Mai ne va pas appréciée.

Et je pris la main à Rukia et on partit dans ma chambre pour trouver un plan.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Pov Normal:**

Ichigo, Rukia et Sosuke avaient trouvés le plan c'était de les mettre dans une même pièce. Mais comment les mettre ensemble dans une même pièce c'est où était le problème. Ichigo et Rukia réfléchirent dans leur chambre.

Pendant ce temps là Aizen était en train de en place son plan contre la Soul Society avec Kaname et Gin.

-Alors Aizen que vas-tu faire ?

-Le plan reste le même.

-Tu vas faire participer ton fils Aizen Taicho.

-Si sa venait de moi, non Gin mais pour Ichigo je lui accorderais. Il plaça ses mains sous son menton. Après tout, il a le droit lui aussi de se vengeait.

-Tu vas lui faire apprendre le Kido Aizen-sama ?

-Bon question Kaname ! Gin...

-D'accord, c'est moi qui va me le coltiner n'est pas!

-Oui.

-Super. Et si il n'arrive pas, je te rappel pour le contrôle son reatsu...

-Je sais il est nul mais tu vas essayer de lui faire apprendre quand même.

-Et si lui il ne veut pas ?

-Tu lui diras qu'il sera privé de sa bien-aimé jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

-Bon d'accord je lui dirai demain. dit-il en partant.

-Moi j'ai un autre plan à faire.

Tousen se demanda ce que cette autre plan.

Sosuke alla dans la chambre d'Ichigo.

-Alors qui demande ?

-Moi, je prends Mai, Papa toi tu prends Grimmjow.

-Et Rukia ?

-Elle ne connait pas le palais, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se face tué.

-D'accord; allez en route. dit-il en partant.

-Bon j'y vais ché Ichigo en l'embrassant sur le front.

-D'accord, fait vite.

-T'inquiète pas.

Avant qu'Ichigo parte Rukia se leva et l'embrasse par surprise. Ichigo lui répondu. Et il partit vers la chambre de Mai pendant qu'Aizen avait trouvé Grimmjow dans un couloir.

-Grimmjow.

-Mmmh Aizen ?

-Sa te dis un entraînement avec Ichigo ?

-Ouais bien sur ! dit-il avec un sourire de malade.

-Va à la salle trois, il y sera.

-Super je vais le ratatiner. Exclama Grimmjow en partant en sonido.

-Grimmjow fait. A toi de jouer mon fils!

Ichigo arriva devant les chambres de Mai. Il frappa et entra.

-Ah Ichigo, qu'est que tu veux ?

-Ca te dit qu'on se fasse un entraînement ?

-Ouais pourquoi pas. C'est où ?

-Dans la salle trois. Tu viens ?

-Je te suis.

**Dans la salle trois:**

Grimmjow arriva et il se retourna car il avait entendu des voix. C'était Mai et Ichigo qui arrivaient.

-Mai, Ichigo.

-Grimmjow qu'est que tu...Ichigo. dit-elle en colère.

Mais il était déjà partit.

-Bon pas grave on se fait un combat.

-Bon d'accord Grimm.

Et ils combattirent.

**Combat entre Mai et Grimmjow:**

Mai vit que Grimmjow n'allait pas à fond.

- Eh Grimm tu ne vas pas à fond !

-Toi non plus je te le fait dire.

-Alors pourquoi me combattu ?dit-elle commença à pleurée.

-Car je ne veux pas te faire mal. dit-il à l'attrapant par le bras pour l'enlacer.

Mai fut surprise par se geste car sa ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

-Grimm...jow. dit-elle surpris.

-Chuuuuuuuuuute.

-Mais je...

-Chuuuute profitons de se moment.

-D'accord.

Grimmjow souleva Mai pour l'emmener près d'un arbre. Mai était très occuper à être coller au torse qu'elle ne remarqua pas le déplacement.

-Mai je voulais te dire quelque chose depuis longtemps.

-Et c'est ?

Il rougit. Grimmjow ne savait pas comment dira à Mai qu'il l'aime.

-Je...

Grimmjow ne pu continu de parler car une bouche recouvrit la sienne. Il rougit mais répondit toute suite. Mai fut soulagé. Elle sentit la langue de Grimm prêt de ses lèvres, elle lui laissa le passage. Elle lui enlaça le coup. Mai voulait reprendre le dessus mais laissa Grimmjow faire. La langue de Grimmjow repousser et chercher celle de Mai. Ils s'écartèrent pour laisser un filer de salive sur leur coin de bouche.

-Je t'aime Mai Aizen.

-Moi aussi Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Il lui sourit. Il se leva et tendit la main à Mai l'aider se relever et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

-Tu pensas comme moi Grimmy.

-Oui, on y va.

Ils allèrent dans le bureau d'Aizen où se trouvaient Ichigo, Sosuke, Rukia et Gin. Ils entrèrent dans taper à la porte.

-On peut vous parler ?

-Gin sort.

Il sortit avec inquiétude.

-Vous avez fait exprès de nous mettre ensemble dans la pièce n'est pas.

-On est découvert. murmura Rukia.

-Gagné. dit Ichigo en esquivant le coup de poing de Mai et le cero de Grimmjow. Vous fessiez pitié à voir.

-Comment ça ? dit Mai énerver.

-Ben...sa se voyer que vous vous aimez donc on a pensé vous donnait un coup de pouce.

Aizen était fatigué de voir ces enfants se battre comme des chiffonniers.

-Bon arrêter. Cria-t-il.

-D'a...d'accord.

-Alors on peut reprendre notre conversation de tout à l'heure.

-Et elle était de quoi Papa ?

-De l'invasion de la Soul Society. dit-il en souriant.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Pov Normal :**

-Nous allons d'abord envahir le monde des humains.

-Que veux-tu dire par là père ?

-On va juste emprisonner ce qui ont des pouvoirs sans les blesses si possible.

-Sans les blesses, sa va être dur.

- Tant que j'y pense Rukia, tu n'as pas des nouvelles d'eux ?

-Si Mai, si je me rappel bien Ishida s'entraînait pareille pour Chad.

-Et les trois autres ?

-Tu veux parler de Tatsuki, Keigo et Mizuiro.

-Oui.

-Ben eux...je crois qu'il s'entraîne avec Urahara.

-Bon, Ichi tu vas t'occuper de ses trois là, nous on s'occupe des deux autres ! Dit Mai.

-D'accord.

-Alors sa vous dit de partir à la chasse. dit-elle en souriant. Tout lui sourit en retour.

Isshin allait vers le magasin d'Urahara en shinigamis. Il arriva et trouva Yoruichi devant la porte.

-J'en était sur que tu allais venir Isshin.

-Alors tu sais pourquoi je suis venu ?

-Oui suis-moi. Dit Urahara en se tournant

Ils arrivèrent au sous-sol. Isshin vit qu'il y avait les trois amis d'Ichigo qui s'entrainaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent car ils avaient vu Isshin.

-Ah... .

-Sa fait longtemps Tatsuki.

-Qu'est que vous allez faire ? Demanda Keigo sérieux.

-Allez le chercher, êtes-vous avec moi ?

-Bien sur.

-Nous aussi on vient.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir qui était arrivé.

-Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai...

-Et oui chère ami on ne va pas te laisser y aller seul.

- Je ne crois pas non plus.

Tout le monde regarda en haut et vit...

Mai et Rukia étaient devant la maison des Ishida.

-Ca te dit de jouer aux voleuses ?

-Ouais.

-Bien allons-y.

Elles entrèrent en fracas dans le salon et elles partirent avant que Ryuken arrive et les trouve. Elles couraient où elles ressentaient le reatsu des garçons. Mai sentit qu'on les suivait. C'est pourquoi elle s'arrêta; Rukia en voyant aller s'arrêtait.

-T'arrête pas Rukia, va chercher les mecs...moi je m'occuper de Ryuken. VAS-Y!

Rukia partit. Mai se retourna pour voir Ryuken à quelque mètre de son visage avec une flèche prête à être envoyer. Elle grimaça et elle l'évita de justesse.

-Ouf...j'ai eu chaud.Dit-elle en se relevant.Tu croyais m'avoir aussi simplement Ryuken.

-Mai, sa fait un bout de temps qu'on ce n'est pas vu et battu.

-Oui c'est vrai et j'ai hâte de voir si tu es toujours aussi bon combattant.

-Ichigo! cria Isshin.

Ichigo sourit envoyant que son père le regardait avec une colère noir.

-Es-tu vraiment en colère contre moi ou contre Sosuke, papa.

Isshin était surpris qu'Ichigo l'appelle comme ça. Urahara et Yoruichi étaient sur la défensive car il y avait Grimmjow aussi; à côté d'Ichigo. Les autres humains étaient derrière Tessai intrigués.

-Je pensais que tu m'appelleras plus comme ça.

Ichigo descendit et se posa sur le sol.

- J'ai peut être changé de camps mais sa veut pas dire que je te considère plus comme moi père.

-Que veux-tu dire par là Kurosaki ?

Ichigo vexait

- Urahara, ne m'appelais plus comme ça si vous ne voulez pas mourir de mes mains. Et en revenant à toi papa , c'est tout simplement que je peux pas oublié que j'ai passé avec toi. Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne peux pas te laisser faire. C'est que tu tue mon autre pè il avec les yeux froids.

-Alors tu vas me tué, c'est ça ?

Il sortit son Zampakuto et attaqua Isshin

-Pas te tuémais te blesser grièvement ou t'enlever t'es pouvoir de shinigamis. Mais si tu insistes...

- Sinon quoi ? Dit-il enripostant

-Je serai dans l'obligation de te TUE Et Grimmjow ayant vu Ichigo engagé le combat attaqua Urahara et Yoruichi après tout la mission n'était que de les distraire pour récupérer les trois humains.

Mai était toujours entrain et encore de ce battre contre Ryuken qui était en mauvaise état, enfin Mai n'était pas tout à fait elle non plus en bonne état mais moins que lui. Mai sentit que Rukia se battait contre les deux autres garçons et elle sentit aussi le reatsu de Rukia baissée. Mai devait aller aider Rukia sinon Ichigo lui en voudrait toute sa vie qu'elle soit morte alors elle asséna un coup mortel à Ryuken au niveau de la poitrine.

-Désolé Ryuken, je dois partir même je voudrai bien continuée se combat qui sembler devenir intéressent.

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-il intrigué par le comportement de Mai.

-Je dois allée sauver Rukia.Dit elle en commençant à partirEt prendre ses deux autres garçons avec moi et les ramener avec nous...aux Las Noches.

Et elle laissa Ryuken parterre et dans incapacité d'aider son fils. Mai arriva juste attend pour arrêter une flèche d'Uryū qui aurai pu être fatale à Rukia. Elle partit vite vers Chad et l'assomma et en même temps Rukia en profita pour assommé Uryū. Mai ouvrit un garganta et elles sautèrent dedans pour rentrer chez elles.

Ichigo esquiva difficilement les coups d'Isshin qui devenaient de plus en plus rapide quand il sourit. Isshin le remarqua et s'arrêta.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

-Oh ça...C'est tout simplement qu'une partie de la mission est accomplie.

-Qu'est que tu veux...… Im..po...si..ble.

-Et si papa.

-Alors si tu es venu ici c'est pour... c'est pour...eux.

-Ouais et j'ai fait exprès de t'éloigner d'eux.

-Hein. Merde. Alors tu avais tout manigancer depuis le début.

- Et ouais. Maintenant on va conclure ce combat.

Il releva la tête vers Grimm.

- Grimmjow on l'appelle et on y va.

- Okay.

- Ulquiorra, viens. Et ramène-les. cria-t-il.

-Hai. Dit-il de loin

- Merde! Ura...

- Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire. Là ! Tu peux toujours rêver mon vieux.

- Merde ! Là ! Je vais vraiment te dire que là tu me fais chier Ichigo.

- Heureux de l'apprendre.

- Hein !

- Sinon...ça n'aurai été pas amusant du tout.

Pendant ce temps Ulquiorra envoya un coup très fort à Tessai qui le mit K.O et qui fit reculer Jinta et Ururu de peur.

Il allait prendre les humains quand une attaque aux la tête le fit reculer. Il vit que c'était Yoruichi Shihouin qui c'était décrocher du combat de Grimmjow, elle voulait défendre les humains même si elle était dans un état critique.

- Je…ne te laisserais...pas...les...prendre. dit-elle en haletant de souffrance.

- Tu ne pourras pas me battre femme surtout dans cet état là. dit-il toujours avec cet air impassible.

Et il envoya un coup de poing pour l'assommer et ce qui arriva.

Et il prit les corps des humains et il se prit une attaque dans le bras mais il ne saigna pas un poil.

-Aizen-sama...

- Ne t'inquiète pas ramène les. Avec Grimmjow on va se débrouiller.

-Faîtes attention à vous.

- Ouais, de toute façon on va mettre un terme à ce ci. N'est ce pas Grimmjow ?

-Ouaisj'en ai marre même si c'est amusant. **Desgarrdon **(déchirure). Dit-il sous sa forme de résurrection

Urahara se prit de plein fouet l'attaque de Grimmjow, il se trouva à moitié coupé en deux. Ichigo vit que Grimmjow en avait finit avec Urahara alors il allait faire de même.

-Désole pa' mais là c'est l'heure de partir.

Et il envoya un Getsuga Tensho en pleine puissance dans le visage d'Isshin. Après que le nuage de poussière soit partit, Isshin était parterre entrain d'haletait face à ses blessures qui sont assez profondes.

-On se reverra Isshin.

-Attend...Ichigo. dit-il en essayant de se relever.

-Arrête ce n'est pas la peine, pa'.Tu ne peux pas gagner se combat vu ton état actuelle.

-Ichigo, on y va.

-Ouais dit il en lui tournant le dos on se reverra sur le champ de bataille.

Isshin ne dit rien et regarda Ichigo partir avec Grimmjow dans le garganta. Et il tomba dans l'inconscient mais il entendit de voix arrivées près de lui.


	17. Chapitre 16

_Chapitre 16: Situation compliquer_

Isshin se réveilla dans une pièce blanche. Il tourna la tête pour voir qu'il avait des bandages sur le torse, les bras et les coins du visage. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour voir deux lits où il y a Yoruichi et Tessai. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

- Vous êtes enfin réveillé.

- Combien de temps ?

- 1 semaine!

- Tant que ça ? dit il étonnait

- Oui et vos filles sont venus vous voir ici.

- Comment ça elles sont venue...

- Toshiro Hitsugaya de la 10ème division a sentit vos réatsu baissé et donc aller aux magasins et vous a vu en difficulté et nous a contactés.

- Et comment ils vont ?

- Tessai et Yoruichi ne sont pas en danger mais pour Urahara...

- Qu'est qu'il a ?

- Il peut mourir à tout moment.

- Merde ! Maudit Grimmjow.

**- **Vous êtes en train de dire que se sont eux qui ont...

- Oui.

- Et c'est Ichigo-san qui vous a blesses.

- Oui. Mais il m'avait prévenu.

- Comment ça ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il me blesserait grièvement ou qu'il m'enlèverait mes pourvoir des shinigamis.

- Donc vous savez que vous vous retrouverez dans cet état.

- Plus ou moins.

- Bon je vais vous laissez vous reposer! Et Unohana partit de la pièce. Isshin c'était rendormit.

- Laissez-nous sortir de là! BORDEL.

- Ce n'est pas là peine Arisawa. dit Ishida.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Se sont des pierres de Seki.

- Et ?

- Elle empêche d'utiliser nos pouvoirs.

- Je m'en fiche, **je-veux-sortir-de-là.**

Tout le monde regardait Tatsuki entrain de taper à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit. Et ils se regardèrent la personne qui leur avait ouvert la porte.

- Ce n'est pas finit ce bazar.

- Tu es...

- Tiens vous êtes réveillé vous deux.

- Avec le bruit (regarde Tatsuki) qu'elle fait; on ne pouvait que se réveiller.

- Donc c'est toi qui fait se bordel. Suis-moi.

- Pourquoi je dois te...

**- **Si tu ne veux pas mourir; tu as intérêt à me suivre

- D'accord.

- Bien suis moi alors ...

Tatsuki suivit Mai jusqu'à une grande porte. Mai l'ouvrit et laissa passez Tatsuki.

Yamamoto entra dans la 4ème divisions et alla voir Isshin son fils. Il ouvrit la porte. Isshin tourna la tête et était surprit de le voir.

- PA...PA.

- Sa fait longtemps Isshin.

- La faute à qui ?

- A moi je sais.

- Maintenant tu vas tuer mon fils ?

- Ce n'est plus ton fils à ce que je me rappel.

- Ichigo, lui me considère toujours comme son père même si il a changé de camps.

- Quand a-t-il dis ça ?

- Il y a 1 semaine, c'est lui qui m'a attaqué. Et tu vas répondre à ma question ?

- Pour l'instant je n'en sais rien. Mais je ne le tuerai pas puisqu'il est puissant.

- Merci, papa.

- De rien fils. Bon maintenant il faut qu'on puise contre-attaquer.

- Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

- Je verrai ! dit-il en partant.

Tatsuki regardait la pièce et vit qu'il y avait Ichigo sans Rukia. Elle avança vers lui. Elle leva la main pour le gifler mais l'arrêta avec sa propre main. Il tira sur son poignet pour la faire asseoir sur le siège en face de son père, Aizen.

- Aizen Sosuke je présume.

- Oui.

- Que me voulez-vous ?

- Je voudrez-vous demander une chose.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Voulez vous faire partir de mon armée ?

- ? dirent Ichigo et Tatsuki

Tatsuki était étonné et inquiète de la proposition. Ichigo lui il était étonné ; il n'avait jamais...mais jamais pensé que son père puise faire une proposition comme celle-ci.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ce qui fit sursauter les deux adolescents.

- Pa' c'est l'heure.

- Bien ; vous avez 1 semaine pour en discuter avec vos amis.

- D'ac...d'accord.

Tatsuki suivit Mai pour repartit dans la cellule avec les autres.

Après que Yamamoto soit passé voir Isshin, celui ci était curieux de ce qui allait suivre. Il entendit quelqu'un parler. Il tourna la tête pour voir que Yoruichi était réveillé.

- Réveillé.

- Isshin, où somme-nous ?

- A la 4ème division.

- Et ?

- Et Urahara peut mourir d'un moment à l'autre.

- Comment est-ce que...

- Grimmjow l'a à moitié coupé en deux et qu'en plus on a plus le pourvoir d'Inoue...c'est difficile de la guérir sans ça.

**- **Je le vengerai s'il meurt.

- Je ne crois pas c'est que voudrai Urahara.

- ...

- Si tu tiens vraiment à lui, alors il faut croire en sa survie.

- D'accord.

- ...

- Et tu c'est pourquoi ils voulaient prendre ses gosses ?

- Surement pour diviser les ennemis.

- Merde !

- De toute façon on est cloîtré ici alors...

- Je sais Isshin.

Et ils se rendormirent.

Tatsuki avait raconté sa rencontre avec Aizen aux autres qui étaient eux aussi choqués par la proposition. Il eu un silence et c'est Ishida qui le coupa.

- Il doit avoir autre chose dernière ça !

- Oui mais quoi ?

- J'ai eu idée ? dit Keigo.

- Si c'est quelque d'irréfléchi je te jure que...

- Hai hai.

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- Arisawa tu peux accepter...

- Quoi mais...

- Tait-toi Arisawa !

- ...Et tu peux les infiltré en même temps et aussi gagné leur confiance...

- Et tu pourras aussi localiser Inoue, n'est pas Keigo.

- Oui.

- Bon, je veux bien le faire.

- Bon le plan est fait et il faut que réussie au moins à savoir où est Inoue.

- Bien sur Ishida compte sur moi.

Tout le monde sourie face à ce plan difficile mais intelligent qui venait de Keigo (pour une fois).

Les trois blesses étaient devant le lit de Kisuke Urahara où il y avait plein de tuyaux. Ils attendaient le résultat de l'examen. Unohana arriva. Yoruichi se leva du siège.

- Alors ?

- Il va survivre mais...

- Mais quoi ? Dit-elle inquiète

- Il faut que ça continue comme que s'il fait une rechute...il mourra.

- D'accord.

- Vous avez mangé ?

Les trois amis se regardèrent.

- Non !

- Alors suivez-moi, allons manger à la cantine.

- Hai !


	18. Chapitre 17

_Chapitre 17: Trop de questions posées par une furie_

Tatsuki avait donnée sa réponse à Aizen qui était affirmative. Il demanda à Ichigo de lui faire visiter le palais et de l'entraîner; c'est ce qu'il fit.

- Tu veux commencer par où Tatsuki ?

- Heu ...Les salles d'entraînements.

- Okay alors suis-moi.

Pov Tatsuki:

Je le suivis à travers ses couloirs qui se ressembler comme de gouttes d'eau. On tourna à un moment à droite et je vis qu'il y avait plusieurs portes. Combien ? Je compte ! il en avait 6 portes. 6 portes ? Pourquoi faire ? Et surtout pourquoi tout est blanc dans maudit palais. Et c'est Ichigo qui me ramena sur terre.

- Tatsuki, tu es là ?

- Oui...oui ne t'inquiète pas. Et qu'est que tu disais ?

- Tu ne m'avais pas écouté! grogna-t-il.

- Heu...Non.

- Bon c'est pas grave.(soupire)Derrière ses 6 portes, il y a chacun d'elle un terrain d'entraînement.

- Et comment on c'est quand elles sont prise ?

- Simple, tu entendras des coups d'épée et des injures.

- Mouais.

- Maintenant, je te montrer la cantine.

- Il y a une cantine ici ?

Ichigo ria.

-Qu'est qui y a de si drôle ?

- Ce n'est pas ; pas qu'ils ne sont pas humains qu'ils ne mangent pas.

- Oh sa va !

J'étais rouge de honte. Ben c'est vrai quoi...ce sont des Hollows même si ils sont évolué se sont quand même des Hollows. Et Urahara m'a dit que sa mangés des âmes humaines. Je suivis Ichigo. Je croisais plusieurs arrancars. On arriva et je vis qu'il y avait la fille qui m'avait escorté la première fois. Sans que je sache pourquoi, une part de tarte m'arriva dans la tête car Ichigo l'avait évité. Et cette imbécile ne pouvait pas me prévenir, non.

- I-CHI-GO.

**- **Oui ?

- Je vais te TUE.

- Essaye.

Je m'avancer et prit une tarte que le lui lancer et il se le pris en pleine figure. Ichigo lui lançant une part de gâteaux que j'évitai et elle alla dans la figure du mec aux cheveux bleu. Celui aux cheveux bleus s'énerva et lui relança tout ce qui tomba sous la main. Quand je vis Aizen arrivé mais avec se bazar personne ne le vit s'approcher de Mai. Il lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille et il repartit aussi vite qu'il est venu. Elle se leva et partit de la pièce.

Je sentis quelqu'un me tiré. Je me retournais et je vis que c'était Ichigo et qu'il c'était aussi nettoyer le visage. On s'arrêta et il se retourna avec un regard glacial. Je frissonnais. Et en fait je vis que ne s'était pas moi qu'il regardait. Je me retournais pour voir de gars. Un maigre et grand, l'autre gros et petit.

- Alors, on fait les baby-sitters Aizen-sama.

- Ouais. Ria le maigre.

Je regardais le visage impassible d'Ichigo quand je sentis un souffle. Je me retournais pour regarder les deux gars. Un était retenu par Ichigo contre le mur, en l'étranglant et l'autre K.O part terre.

- Nnoitora, je conseil de ne peux pas me chercher car je peux avoir la main qui peux facilement glisser.

Alors le grand et maigre s'appelait Nnoitora.

- Et aussi tu ne devrais pas traîner avec Yammy sa pourrait t'envoyer vite fait à la morgue.

Et donc l'autre s'appelle Yammy. Franchement ils ont des noms bizarres. Ichigo le relâcha et me prit le bras pour qu'on parte de là. Je ne résistai pas et le suivis sans broncher. On arriva devant une porte. Il entra et me demanda de le suivre, ce que je fis.

- Ici, c'est ta chambre.

- Whoa, elle est grande.

Ichigo sourit face à ma remarque. Il me fit voir le tour de ma chambre.

- Tu vas rester là jusqu'à demain. Je viendrai tu chercher vers prêt à l'heure. Et il partit. J'aurai bien voulu rester pour regarder la bataille entre Ichigo et celui qui avait les cheveux bleu. Sa sera pour une autre fois. Je pris la direction pour aller à la douche. J'enlevais tout les reste de gâteaux qui me coller aux cheveux et au visage. Je pris la serviette et regarda ce qui avait comme vêtement. Blanc ! Les vêtements était blanc comme celui d'Ichigo. Je m'habillai et partis me coucher. Et je pensais à l'entraînement que j'aurai le lendemain matin.

**Le lendemain matin:**

Je me réveillai et me levai pour allez vite à la salle de bain. Je sortis 1/4 d'heure plus tard. J'allais vers mon lit pour regarder l'heure. 6h30. Sa va aller je n'étais pas en retard. J'entendis quelqu'un frappé à ma porte.

- Entrez!

Il entra. C'était Ichigo.

- T'es prête.

- Ouais.

- Alors suis-moi. On va d'abord déjeuner avant l'entraînement qui va durer toute la journée.

- Okay.

On alla à la cantine pour déjeuner. Il y avait déjà Mai, celui aux cheveux bleu et Aizen avec ses deux bras. Mai releva la tête et lança un "Yo". On s'assit en face d'eux. Quelqu'un arriva et plaça nos plateaux. Il y avait dedans des œufs avec de la mayonnaise, de la salade, du jus d'orange. Je mangeais en pensant ce que faisaient les autres dans la cellule. Je finis de manger et Ichigo se leva et je le suivis. On prit la porte 4. Et il me lança des épées sans âme.

- Je l'ai réserve pour la semaine.

- ...

- Prêt à mordre la poussière.

- Ne Rêve pas trop Ichigo.

Et je partis vers lui en marchant. Il sourit.

- Prudente.

- Urahara m'a dit: il ne faut jamais ce pressé et qu'il faut regarder l'ennemi et l'analyser sur tous les angles.

- C'est vrai. Mais là, Pas le temps d'analyser. Dit-il en l'attaquant

**- **Okay.

**Combat Tatsuki VS Ichigo:**

Ichigo envoya une attaque sur les côtés. Je l'évitai de justesse. Il était très rapide. Je contre-attaquai. Il esquiva dans un shumpo. Shumpo ! Alors pas besoin de se retenir. Je le suivis, j'arrivais devant lui, il avait l'air étonné mais il se reprit. Il envoya un cero.

- Merde!

Le cero m'envoya contre-terreur.

- Tatsuki Arisawa, lève-toi!

Je relevais la tête pour regarder Ichigo qui m'énervait.

- Ne prend pas t'es air de supérieur. Ça ne te va pas du tout.

**- **Alors montre-moi de ce que tu es vraiment capable. Tout est permis.

- Même le Kido ?

- Même le Kido.

- Alors là, tu vas en recevoir plein la gueule.

- On verra. Et au lieu de parlait si tu attaquais.

- Ouais ! Dis-je en attaquant.

Je mis ma main devant. Je vis Ichigo qui me regardait d'un mauvais œil.

- Hado no san jû ichi (11) Shakka Hô

- Merde! dit-il.

Il l'évita de justesse. Il avait quelque égratignure sur les avant-bras. Il avait du se protéger avec. Je vis dans son regard de la haine contre le Hado que je venais de faire.

- Salope.

- Et encore çà ne sera pas tout Ichigo.

Et on repartit dans notre combat. Je lançais plusieurs sort de sa soit de Hado ou du Bakudo (3). Ichigo était vraiment énervé par ça. A un moment je vis qu'il avait changé de tactique. Il se retrouva derrière moi d'un coup. Il préparait un cero.

- Merde !

- Il est temps d'en conclure Tatsuki.

Et il le lança. Je ne pu l'évité. Je me retrouvais à terre. J'étais sur le ventre en train de tousser à la cause de la poussière.

**Fin combat Tatsuki VS Ichigo**

- C'est bon, finit pour aujourd'hui.

- Ouais.

Et je me mis sur le dos.

- Et je fais comment pour rentré, je peux plus bouger.

- T'inquiète pas...quelqu'un arriva pour te soigner.

Et j'entendis un porte s'ouvrir et de refermer.

- Tu la salement amoché Ichi.

- Je sais. Mais elle m'énervait avec ses sorts de Kido.

C'était Rukia.

- Tu peux la soigner au moins le plus gros après je l'amènerais chez Szayel.

- Bien sur.

Elle se pencha sur moi et elle me soigna avec un Kido curatif.

- Je peux poser une question ?

- Vas-y.

- Qu'avez-vous fait d'Orihime ?

- Tu verras. Et n'espère pas que je te dis où elle est.

**- **Dit le moi Ichigo.

- Jamais**.**Maintenant tu vas être la gentille fille qui va me suivre sinon sa pourrait très mal se passer.

- D'ac...d'accord.

J'avais peur. Vraiment c'était la première qu'Ichigo me faisait un regard pareil.

- Et est ce qu'elle sait que tu es ici au moins ?

- Non mais elle le sera dans pas longtemps. Bon maintenant on y va.

- D'accord. Et pourquoi es-tu si pressé de rentrer maintenant ?

- J'ai faim.

- Ventre sur patte.

- Je le sais, Rukia me fait la même réflexion.

Je le suivis sans broncher mais je rigolais sans faire de bruit. On arriva devant chez ce Szayel. Il entra sans frapper. Ce Szayel se tourna près a jurer celui qui est renter mais je vis qu'il c'était tu envoyant que c'était en faite Ichigo.

- Que puis-je pour vous Ichigo-sama ?

- La soigner.

Et ben il est direct. Il ne va pas 4 chemins

- Bien ! Assied-toi.

C'est ce que je fis. Il me soigna: bandages et autres.

On sortit de la. On se dirigeait vers ma chambre.

- Je viendrais te chercher dans 1heure.

- Okay.

Je partis dans ma chambre. Je me douchais et me changeais quand j'eus fini. Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte et entra. C'était Mai et celui aux cheveux bleu.

- Qu'est que vous voulez ?

- Comment Ichi ne peux pas venir te chercher alors je suis venu à sa place.

- Et on avait le temps Mai.

- T'es chiant Grimmjow quand tu t'y mets.

- Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Grimmjow toi...qui à les cheveux bleu.

- Aux cheveux bleus

- Ben oui, je ne savais pas ton nom alors je t'appelais " cheveux bleu".

- Espèce de...

- Bon, on passe. On y va sinon on va être en retard.

Je les suivis. On arriva à la cantine où il y avait une bataille de nourriture…plus grosse...que la dernière fois. Je vis Ichigo avec Rukia à une table sans se soucier du reste. J'avançais et pris une tarte que je lançais à Ichigo. Il se le prit en pleine tête. Il se tourna vers moi et fit la même chose que j'avais faite avant. Je l'évitai et c'était Grimmjow qui se le prit en pleine poire. Une bataille se fit entre Ichigo et Grimmjow. Je m'assis à côté de Rukia et Mai fit de même à côté de moi.

- On ne devrait pas les arrêter ? demanda Rukia.

- Je ne sais pas.

- On les arrête sinon ils vont s'entre tué et vite.

Mai prit le colle de Grimmjow et l'emmena loin; Rukia fit pareille avec Ichigo. Moi...j'étais morte de rire. Mais j'arrêtais vite. Je m'assis sur un des bancs. Je n'avais pas eu ma réponse sur Orihime. Je ne savais pas où elle était et si elle allait bien. Je soupirais. Il fallait que je sache où elle était et je le découvrirais. Sois en sur Orihime je viendrais te sortir de là.


	19. Chapitre 18

_Chapitre 18: La colère et la tristesse de Karin_

Karin et Yuzu étaient venus voir leur père à la Soul Society. Hitsugaya venait avec eux. Elles entrèrent dans la chambre de leur père.

- Bonjour les filles.

- Bonjours pa'. dirent-elles.

- Tu vas mieux ?demanda Yuzu.

- Oui, beaucoup mieux.

- Tu vas sortir quand de là ?

- Demain ou ce soir ce long les résultats.

Les filles sursautèrent et elles se retournèrent pour voir que c'était Unohana.

- Pouvez-vous sortir les filles pour que j'examine vous père ?

- Ha...Hai!

Et elles sortirent de là. Karin alla contre le mur et mit ses bras contre sa poitrine. Yuzu, elle alla s'asseoir sur un des bancs. Après 5 min, Unohana sortit et sourie aux filles avant de partir. Elles rentrèrent dans la chambre.

- Alors ?

- Je peux même sortir maintenant.

- Super ! cria Yuzu.

Pendant que Karin regardait son père sérieusement. Ils rentrèrent chez eux. Yuzu alla directement dans son lit.

- C'est Ichi-nii qui t'as fait ça n'est pas Oto-san (père)!

- Oui mais je le savais.

- Comment ça ?

- Même Ichigo est dans l'autre camp, il me considère toujours comme son père.

- Je vois ! Donc il ne nous a pas abandonné.

- Non jamais maintenant tu montes et au dodo.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais Karin.

- Bon d'accord.

Et elle monta, elle aussi se coucher. Isshin se versa de l'alcool fort dans son verre pour penser à ce qui venait d'arriver...Ichigo...le combat...Karin...et...Aizen. Il soupira et il partit dormir pour évité de s'embrouiller deux fois plus les méninges.

**Le lendemain matin:**

Karin se réveilla tôt et elle partit de la maison pour aller au terrain de foot se défouler. Elle arriva et elle prit son ballon pour faire des buts et pour penser à autre chose qu'Ichigo et son père. A un moment elle s'arrêta essoufflé et épuisé.

- ! cria-t-elle de rage de rien pourvoir faire.

- T'as finit. Demanda une voix de derrière.

Karin sursauta et se retourna.

- To...shi...ro.

- Tu es triste n'est pas.

- ...

- Pourquoi ne discute pas avec lui pour la vérité.

- Quel VÉRITÉ ?

- Ce qui l'a fait changer de camps.

- C'est vrai je me sens inutile et incapable d'aider. Dit-elle en pleurant.

Toshiro s'avança et prit Karin dans ses bras tout tant à berçant.

- Il faut juste que tu lui parle.

- Oui...Mais comment ?

- On verra d'abord on va chez toi tu es toute sale.

- Oui**. **Bien sur

Toshiro sourie et l'accompagna chez elle. Dés qu'elle ouvra la porte Yuzu lui sauta dans les bras.

- T'es enfin revenu, j'ai cru que tu étais partis comme Ichi-nii.

- Non, jamais je ne partirais je te le promets.

Elle entra avec Toshiro sur les talons.

- Pa' je peux te parler sérieusement tout à l'heure.

- Bien sur mais mange avant.

- Okay. Toshiro tu manges avec nous.

- Mais je...

- Allez viens.

- Bon...bon d'accord.

Ils mangèrent et ils montèrent dans la chambre d'Ichigo.

- Que veux-tu...

- Comment on peut contacter Ichi-nii ?

Isshin était choqué par la question de Karin.

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Mais on peut aller où était allez Kurosaki pour voir Aizen.

- Ca se peut Hitsugaya-kun.

- Bon alors on y va. Yuzu tu viens ou...

- Je viens.

- D'accord alors on y va.

Ils sortirent de la maison et ils allèrent à pied pour moins attirés l'attention.

- Isshin tu pense savoir pourquoi Kurosaki est partit avec Aizen.

- Je pense avoir une idée.

- C'est ?

- Avant que je m'enfuie de la Soul Society, j'avais entendu qu'un village a été en feu par des Shinigamis mais on a jamais retrouver qui c'était. On m'avait dit qu'ils avaient vu Aizen dans ce village et qu'il avait une fiancée.

- Donc tu pense que ses Shinigamis ont tués sa femme et qu'il veut se venger.

- Oui, Hitsugaya-kun et je pense que j'aurais fait la même à chose surtout si on n'avait pas punit le tueur.

- Et tu pense que c'est qui Papa.

- Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

- Lui...Sa ce peut...il est si tordu qu'il peut faire ça juste pour sa gloire personnel.

- C'est bien vérité...Isshin Kurosaki ou devrait dire...Isshin Shiba.

Tous relevèrent la tête pour voir une Mai...calme et un Grimmjow...surexcité.

- Mais qui voyons là. dit Grimm.

- Qu'est que vous nous voulez ?

- Rien, on passait juste par là. Et vous ? demanda-t-elle intriguer.

- Voir Ichi-nii. ordonna Karin.

- Hm...Désolé je ne crois pas qu'il soit disponible maintenant. Mais je peux lui faire passer le message.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda curieusement Isshin.

- Ben...disons qu'il entraîne quelqu'un.

- ...

Personne ne répondit...surpris...quand c'est Yuzu qui sortit de sa stupeur.

- Avec qui ?

- Tatsuki Arisawa.

- Et ?

- Ichigo lui en fait baver.

- Je vois. Mais toi tu peux répondre à notre principale question ! répondit Isshin.

- Et c'est ?

- Est ce qu'Aizen fait cette guerre par une vengeance ?

- Et est ce que c'est aussi pour venger sa femme qui a été tué par des shinigamis ?

- ...

- Alors c'est vrai.

- **TAIS-TOI!** Dit Mai en colère.

- Alors c'est vrai. Ta mère devrait s'appelle...

- Emmie Hakaku.

- J'avais raison.

- Tu ne sais rien **RIEN DU TOUT! **Dit elle criant.

- Alors dis-moi une chose Mai ?

- Quoi Karin ?

- Ichi-nii nous a trahis ou pas ?

- C'est à toi d'en décider.

**- **Mai, on y va sinon Aizen va être en colère!

**- **Hai. Bon, je vous lasse! Bye. A la prochaine fois. Et je passerais aussi vos messages à Ichigo.

Et elle partit avec Grimmjow dans le garganta.

- Bon on attendant on n'a pas eu notre réponse! Cria Karin de rage.

- Karin-chan ?

- Tu vas avoir de mes nouvelles Ichi-nii.

**- **Elle est en colère. Dirent Isshin et Toshiro.

Karin qui repartit vers le chemin de sa maison.

- Je vais la tuée.** MOUHAHAHAHA.**

- Elle a vraiment pétée un câble.*toujours Toshiro et Isshin*

Et ils rentrèrent chez eux avec une Karin qui a perdu la tête et Isshin et Toshiro qui ce demande ce qui arrive à leur chère Karin.


	20. Chapitre 19

_Chapitre 19: Une interrogation Partagée_

Dans ce chapitre il n'y aura presque pas de parole, sa sera des pensés triste au début mais aussi des questions posés sans réponse .Et il aura une scène d'amour Yaoi (homo) donc tout ce qui 'aime pas le yaoi ne lise pas ce chapitre qu'il passe.

**Pensé Byakuya:**

Coucher sur son lit, il pensa :

Je suis perdu. Ma sœur avec Ichigo...du côté d'Aizen notre ennemis. Notre ennemi.

Celui-ci se releva.

Mais sa voudra dire qu'il faudra que...qu'il faudra que...je l'élimine...C'est...

Il prit sa tête en ses mains

... c'est impossible...IMPOSSIBLE. Comment pourrais-je faire ça ? J'ai fait une promesse à Hisana. La promesse de la protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Alors pourquoi...pourquoi...il faut que sa se finisse...de cette manière.

**Pensé Renji:**

Il était assit par terre en boule dans sa chambre.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui...Bon je l'aime pas mais...mais...je l'a considère comme ma sœur...puisqu'on a grandit ensemble. ET MERDE. Dire que je considérais Ichigo comme mon ami. Et enfaite il est le fils de...de...d'Aizen…

Il se mordit la lèvre

… d'Aizen Sosuke...cette pourriture...cette pourriture qui a failli...qui a failli tué...Rukia...pour être...un…

Il eu un rire amère.

…un Dieu.

**Pensé Byakuya:**

Kurosaki Ichigo connaitrait-tu une vérité cachée derrière tout ça... Alors ce pourrais-t-il que tu es rejoins Aizen avec une bonne raison... Une raison de te... de te...te venger...mais de qui ? Et de quoi ? Et aussi pourquoi maintenant ? Je verrai ça plus tard.

Les deux hommes sortirent pour aller dans leur bureau faire leur paperasse laissée depuis 1 semaine.

**Pov Byakuya:**

Pourquoi est ce que j'ai une expression bizarre quand mon lieutenant. Il arrête pas de me regarder. Moi aussi en même temps. Est que je l'aimerai ? Impossible ? Moi amoureux de ce gamin. Bon, c'est vrai que je le trouve à mon goût mais de là être amoureux de lui.

Il soupira.

_Je l'aime._

**Pov Renji:**

Il m'énerve à me regarder comme ça. Je l'aime ça je le sais depuis bien longtemps. Mais comment lui avoué ça ? Il se moquerait surement... surement. Mais est que lui aussi il aurait des sentiments pour moi ? Et qu'il ne pourrait pas se l'avoué lui même ?

Celui ci sourit.

Alors j'aurais toute mes chances. Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net.

**Le jour suivant:**

Renji entra dans le bureau de son Taicho, celui-ci était silencieux face a la fenêtre. Le roux (Renji) s'avança jusqu'au bureau et déglutit. Quelle connerie avait-il encore fait pour être convoqué aussi tard ?

- Taicho ?

Byakuya se retourna lentement et fit face à Renji qui eut les joues roses. La lueur dans les yeux noirs du Taicho de la 6ème division fit frissonner le roux. Cette lueur lui était inconnue.

Byakuya s'avança vers son Fukutaicho et caressa brièvement la joue de Renji. Le roux frissonna malgré lui. Il se retrouva plaqué au mur, ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise quand il sentit deux lèvres se posé sur les siennes et qu'une main se glissa dans son hakama.

- Ta...Taicho ?

- Suki...murmura Byakuya

Renji resta figé quelques secondes mais il répondit au baiser que lui donna Byakuya. Le Taicho passa rapidement la barrière de dents du roux et leurs langues se trouvèrent rapidement.

Renji enroula de ses bras la nuque de son Taicho. Les deux hommes basculèrent au sol, Byakuya se retrouva au dessus d'un Renji nu et rougissant.

Un micro sourire s'inscrit sur les lèvres de Byakuya qui admira le corps du roux. Il caressa de sa langue et de ses doigts chaque parcelles du roux qui ne pu s'empêcher de gémir. Lorsque Byakuya entra en lui un gémissement d'un mélange de douleur et de plaisir sortit de ses lèvres. Ils libérèrent en même temps et dans un gémissement commun. Byakuya se retira et se laissa tomber près de son Fukutaicho qui le regardait tendrement.

- Allons-nous couché ! fit Byakuya en relevant Renji

- Hai ! fit le roux en se levant

Les deux amants allèrent dans la chambre du Taicho qu'il occupait rarement dans sa division. Ils se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Après s'être assuré que Renji dormait profondément, Byakuya murmura...

- Je t'aime Renji...

Il s'endormit après ses mots et il ne vit pas le sourire qui s'affichait sur les lèvres du roux.

- Moi aussi Taicho...


	21. Chapitre 20

_Chapitre 20: Plan de la Grande Bataille _

**A la Soul Society (dans la chambre de Byakuya):**

Byakuya se réveilla et se retrouva en face d'un visage. Il se redressa et sourit en voyant se visage calme et paisible du Fukutaicho de la 6ème divisions qui est bien sur Renji Abarai. Il pensa à la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, et rougit.

-Byakuya!

Surprit, il se baissa et regarda Renji dans les yeux.

-Bonjour mon amour.

-Bonjour Byakuya.

Renji s'avança et embrassa Byakuya avec amour. Byakuya répondit à ce baiser. Byakuya cassa le baiser.

-Tu veux en parler.

-Oui, Renji.

-Tu le regret ?

- Non ce n'est pas ça.

-Alors c'est quoi ?

-Je...

A tout les Capitaines et Vice-Capitaines, Vous êtes demander en salle de réunion au plus vite, je répète: Tous les Capitaine et Vice-Capitaine, vous êtes demander en salle de réunion au plus vite.

Byakuya et Renji se regardèrent et soupirèrent ensemble. Ils se levèrent pour aller à cette réunion qui était des plus importante et qui changera leur décision à tout jamais.

**Au Las Noches:**

Sosuke avait convoqué tout son armée. Tout les Espada, Ichigo, Rukia et Mai étaient là aussi. Tatsuki était dans sa cellule avec les autres par pur précautions.

-Nous allons préparer le plan pour combattre la Soul Society.

-Super, je vais enfin pouvoir me défouler ! dit Grimmjow.

-Grimmjow ! Murmura Mai en donnant un coup de coude dans les cotes de Grimmjow.

-Alors qu'est que tu nous propose, Papa?

-Soit on entre en force, soit on entre par discrétion.

-Qui choisit discrétion? Demanda Gin.

Tout le monde leva la main sauf bien Yammy, Nnoitora et Grimmjow.

-Alors on fait façon discrète ! répondit Ichigo.

- Alors, allez-vous préparé, on se retrouve ici dans 2heure.

-HAI.

Tout le monde sortit de la salle de réunion.

**A la Soul Society:**

-Bienvenu messieurs nous allons parler de notre plan de défense.

-Hai.

-Nous devons nous préparé à cette attaque. Prenez les meilleur éléments des vos divisions et entraîner.

-Hai.

-A la séance est levé.

Et tout le monde partit. Ils devaient prendre leur meilleur combattant et les entraînés pour qu'ils deviennent plus fort. Devoir aussi combattre Kurosaki, leur ami qui était maintenant du côté d'Aizen.

**A Las Noches:**

Tout le monde était dans la salle de réunion préparé pour la bataille qui aller venir. Tout le monde attendait qu'Aizen donne le signale pour envahir la Soul Society.

-Je vois que tout le monde est prêt.

-Bien sur pa'.répondit Ichigo.

-Alors on peut y aller.

-Hai ! Et tout le monde partit vers la Soul Society.

**La Soul Society:**

Tout le monde était dans la cour entrain d'attendre que les Espada et Aizen attaquent. Le Capitaine de la 6ème division et son fukutaicho étaient allé vers le Hueco Mundo pour aller libérés les prisonniers.

-Les voilà. dit Yamamoto sans ouvrir ses yeux.

Tous les ennemis de la Soul Society arrivaient par des garganta. Ils regardèrent leurs ennemis respectifs.

-On dirait que vous nous attendait.

-Tu crois quoi jeune imbécile. Répondit Yama-jii à Aizen.

-Au rien. dit il avec toujours son sourire qui agaça Toshiro qui allait avancer mais était retenu par Rangiku.

-Taicho restait calme si vous plaît.

Il ne répondit pas plus tôt il regardait avec haine un certain Aizen Sosuke qui avait toujours son sourire.

Isshin regardait son fils, Ichigo. Fils...qui avait changé...beaucoup changé. Il tuerait Aizen même si il doit faire face à Ichigo après. Il tuerait cette enfoiré qui avait volé son fils...lui qui embêter touts les matins avec ses réveils de coup poings et de coup de pieds pareille pour le soir.

Chacun des camps étaient près a attaqués. Ils se regardaient sans bouger, quand il y au un ordre décisive.

-Attaqués ! dirent Aizen et Yamamoto.


	22. Chapitre 21

_Chapitre 21: La Grand Bataille_

**Combat Toshiro/Hallibel**

Toshiro attaqua Hallibel avec son épée et Hallibel contre-attaqua facilement.

- Hallibel-sama. Appela Apache.

- Sale gosse, tu...

- Rugis, Haineko.

Les trois fraccions se retournèrent pour avoir Haineko autour d'elle.

- Salope.

- Capitaine, je prends ses trois là.

- Fait il tout en se concentrant sur le combat.

Toshiro attaqua vers le côté droit d'Hallibel. Hallibel arrêta son attaque et contre attaqua en blessant à l'épaule.

- So Teni Tzase, Hyorinmaru. (Assieds-toi sur les cieux glacés, Hyorinmaru)

Le dragon alla droit sur Hallibel mais celle-ci l'arrêta avec son épée coupant en deux le dragon de glace.

- Ce n'est pas avec ça que tu vas me blesser.

- Je n'ai pas le choit. Bankai !

Des ailes de glace apparurent sur son dos et la glace formèrent des griffes aux niveaux de ses pieds.

- Daiguren Hyorinmaru. (Anneau de glace du Grand Enfer gelé) cria-t-il mais Hallibel arrivait déjà sur lui.

**Combat Kyouraku/Starck:**

Starck bailla et regarda la Capitaine de la 8ème division. Il sentit de la glace.

- Il est fort ce gamin.

- Oh oui. Hitsugaya-kun est Kyouraku en attaquant Starck qui évita l'attaque facilement. Il passa son épée dans sa main gauche et il réattaqua. Starck étonnait mais para quand même cette attaque.

- Tu as utilisé la main gauche.

- Oh, tu as remarqué.

- Bien sur, et pourquoi tu n'utilise pas ton autre sabre.

- J'utilise mon Wakizashi quand je ne peux pas utiliser mon Katana.

- Vraiment je ne te crois pas.

- Qu'est qui te fait dire ça ?

- Tu as passé ton Katana d'une main à l'autre tout le long du combat. Et en plus tes attaques avec la main gauche sont un peu plus fortes. Tu es ambidextre.

- Tu m'as eu. Tu m'as vraiment bien observé.

Kyouraku attaqua en utilisant la main gauche mais Starck esquiva.

- Bien esquivé.

Il utilisa alors la main droite sans plus attendre.

- Tu as rectifié tes mouvements. dit-il en esquivant l'attaque.

- Merci. Dit il en attaquant mais le Primera arrêta l'attaque.

Lilinette regardait le combat quand elle baissa sa tête pour regarder Ukitake qui lui sourie.

- Tu ne vas pas te battre.

- Non, deux contre un, ce n'est pas loyal.

- Je ne crois pas que tu devrais tu soucier de ça. Starck est fort. Ton coéquipier va mourir.

- Je m'inquiète pas Kyouraku est fort lui aussi.

- Bon, si tu le dit ! (soupir) Tu veux te battre contre moi, alors ?

- Non, je ne peux pas.

- Hein, Nan'de* ?

- Tu n'es qu'une gamine.

- Gamine ? Moi ? Les arrancars n'ont pas d'âge, tu sais.

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi tu dis ça alors ? (énervé).

- Tu n'es qu'une enfant et moi je peux pas combattre contre des gamins. Retourne chez toi et va jouer au ballon.

- (en colère mais retrouve son calme, enfin extérieurement) C'est bon j'ai compris. Comme tu veux engager le combat (une aura verte va sur le côté gauche de son masque et elle sort une épée avec sa main qui surprit Ukitake). Je devrais le faire moi même.

- Oh, Bordel.

On revient au combat de Kyouraku et de Starck qui sont toujours entrain de combattre. Kyouraku envoie reculé Starck.

- Tu te décide quand un combattre sérieusement ?

- Et si je te dis que je n'ai pas envie de me battre sérieusement!

- Je voudrais te demander une chose, Espada-san.

- Quoi ?

- Deviendrais-tu sérieux si je dégaine mon autre sabre ?

- Non, tu es déjà très fort. Je ne veux pas que tu utilise tes deux sabres en même temps.

- (sortant son 2ème sabre) Je suppose que je doive utilise les deux.

- Je savais que tu dirais ça. Dit il en soupirant

Ils se regardèrent et ils foncèrent l'un sur l'autre.

**Combat Hinamori, Rangiku/Fraccions d'Hallibel:**

Les fraccions d'Hallibel se mettait au tours des filles.

- On va les mettre en pièce et on va rejoindre Hallibel-sama. dit Apache.

- Ouais, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi.

- On en fini. répliqua Sun-Sun.

- On y va.

Chaque bras gauche des trois filles devient rouge et elles fusionnèrent.

- Chimère.

Une chimère avec une tête de taureau, un corps de lion et une queue de serpent apparu.

La chimère avança vers Hinamori et envoya son poing.

- Merde; et Hinamori voltigea dans l'air avant de retomber brutalement sur le sol.

- HINAMORI! Mais l'autre poing arriva sur elle et lui arracha les cotes gauche.

Hisagi et Kira arrivèrent. Kira alla vers Rangiku pour la soigner et la ramener à coté d'Hinamori.

- Je m'en occupe Kira. Pendant ce temps soigne Hinamori et Rangiku.

- Et toi ne meurt pas.

- *sourit* T'inquiète pas.

Hisagi partit vers la chimère mais se fit lui aussi écraser.

Kira paniqua et regarda la chimère avancer vers lui quand un jet de flamme atterrie sur la tête du monstre.

- Soutaicho.

- Tu dois avoir honte de me faire intervenir.

- Désolé.

- Soigne ses deux là, je vais m'en occuper.

Le Soutaicho s'occupa des 3 fraccions et il alla retrouvait son poste où il regarda Aizen et sa clique.

**Ukitake, Kyouraku/ Starck:**

Starck blessa grièvement Ukitake.

- Ukitake. Cria-t-il.

Ukitake tombait. Kyouraku essaya de l'intercepté mais Starck lui bloqua le passage. Il se mit en mode résurrection et tua Kyouraku.

**Shinji/Ichigo:**

Shinji regardait Ichigo. Il hésitait à le combattre. Il était un des leur. Un Vizard mais... mais il était avec Aizen.

- Pourquoi Ichigo?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi être dans son camp ? Pourquoi être au côté de lui ? Répond-moi Ichigo ! Supplia-t-il.

- ...

- POURQUOI ? hurla-t-il

- Peut être parce que je suis son fils. Répondit-il calment.

- Son fils ? Haleta-t-il.

- Oui ! Son fils.

- Tu nous tueras ? demanda Shinji.

Ichigo baissa son épée.

- Pourquoi je le ferai? Hein ! Dit moi Shinji, pourquoi ferais-je un truc aussi débile? Juste parce qu'il est mon père.

-Mais... Rétorqua-t-il.

- C'est non; si tu veux savoir... vous êtes mon autre famille. Celle qui peut me comprendre. Le fait que j'ai un hollow hystérique dans mon âme.

- HAHAHA ! C'est sur.

Shinji baissas son épée et regarda les autres Vizards qui comprirent la réponse d'Ichigo.

- Je te fais confiance Ichigo. Et tu le sais que je ne fait pas confiance au vieux. En plus le vieux a préparé un tour qui n'est pas super alors fait attention à toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu ferais mieux de partir d'ici avant que le vieux schnock réalise votre trahison en vers lui.

- T'a raison. Bon on y va. J'espère qu'on se reverra Ichigo.

- Moi aussi Shinji.

Shinji et les autres partirent de la Soul Society pour aller dans le monde des humains en toutes sécurités.

**Isshin/Tousen:**

Isshin voulait vite en finir contre lui mais n'arrivait pas. Tousen savait ce qu'Isshin avait en tête. Il ne le laisserait pas faire; pas après ce qui s'est passé dans le passé il ne voulait pas que sa se reproduise. Maintenant qu'ils étaient réunit; il n'allait laisser personne les séparer surtout pas lui. Isshin arriva quand même a blessé grièvement Tousen pour partir à la poursuite de son pseudo fils. Il vit Yamamoto s'approchait de Rukia. Il se demanda si son père n'allait pas faire un coup bas à son fils. Il alla plus vite que lui et attrapa Rukia et l'emmena plus loin.

**Pov Normal:**

- Que comptes-tu faire père ?

- Je pense que tu l'as compris.

- Alors tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi manipulateur. (Souri) Tu pensais peut être utilisé Shinji et les autres mais je pense que tu as raté.

- QUOI ? Il regarda vers Ichigo mais il n'y avait pas les Vizards.

- Ils considèrent Ichigo comme leur famille. Dit Rukia en intervenant pour la première fois.

- Donc tu as perdu. Dit une voix derrière lui.

C'était toute la clique d'Aizen et quelques Capitaines qui avait entendu la discussion et qui s'étaient sentie trahis. Soudain le vieux schnock sourie.

- Qu'est qui tu fais sourire ? demanda Mai.

- Le fait que les gardes royales vont venir.

- Je crois que tu as perdu le vieux.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Car dans mes réincarnations il se trouve que j'étais un jour la fille du roi de la Soul Society et si je dis que c'est toi qui m'as tué par vengeance car j'avais épousé un autre garçon autre que toi.

Tout le monde était choqué par cette révélation surtout Yamamoto. Son visage devient froid et il essaya de tué Mai mais un Garde Royale le contrecarra. Tout les Gardes se mirent autour du Soutaicho. Un des Gardes Royale parla:

- Vous! Yamamoto Genryusai vous êtes en état arrestation pour hôte trahison en vers la Soul Society et pour avoir assassiné notre princesse même si nous savons qu'elle n'a pas les mêmes préjudices qu'avant.

Mai sourie et murmura:

- Tu es fait.

Et elle partit suivit par les membres du Las Noches.

Isshin voyait son fils mais il savait qu'il ne l'était pas. Ichigo voyant Isshin mal à l'aise regarda son père pour lui demander la permission et Sosuke accepta. Ichigo alla vers Isshin celui-ci remonta sa tête pour croiser le regard son fils.

- Ichigo je...

- Pas là peine de t'expliquer. Je comprends. C'est vrai que j'ai passé plus de temps avec toi et que sa te fasse un vide mais ne pourrais tu pas comprendre que sa me rend heureux et de toute façon je n'allais pas rester vivre là-bas.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Que je resterais dans le monde des humains. Bon j'y vais Bye.

- Merci Ichigo

Il partit dans le monde des humains en emmenant Karin et Yuzu avec lui. Toshiro voulait venir avec eux pour être avec Karin. Isshin lui sourit et ouvrit un Seikamon. Toshiro suivit mais Hinamori lui tint le bras.

- Tu veux partit avec elle ?

- Oui maintenant lâche-moi Hinamori.

- Jamais tu n'iras là-bas.

- Maintenant tu me LÂCHE ! cria-t-il le dernier mot. Le froid de Hyorinmaru se rependit dans le bras d'Hinamori. Celle-ci le lâcha et Toshiro put enfin rejoindre les 3 autres qui l'attendaient. Karin embrassa Toshiro sous le regard noir de Momo. Et ils purent partir chez eux.

* Nan'de:_ Pourquoi _


	23. Epilogue

_**ÉPILOGUE**_

Sa fessait 3 ans que la guerre était finit. Mai et Grimmjow s'étaient installés à New-York. Pour vivre leur vit tranquille avec leur fille Yuyie âgé de 1/2 ans. Ichigo et Rukia était restés au japon. Ils s'étaient mariés. Ils étaient à Kyoto avec un garçon âgé de 1ans.

Du coté de Byakuya et Renji ils avaient adoptés et élevés une fille de 15 ans qui arrêtée pas de leur jouer de tour. Karin et Toshiro restèrent à Karakura et Yuzu resta à Karakura pour ses études en médecines.

Ah, j'avais oublié les humains, ils ont été relâché juste après la guerre et vivent une vie paisible et Inoue Orihime vit avec Ulquiorra.


End file.
